Gastados Movimientos Escasos
by rei-00
Summary: Continuación desde acá mismo... es decir, el final de antes no es el final oficial, sinoq ue le historia sigue indefinidamente (reviews)
1. Default Chapter

" GASTADOS MOVIMIENTOS ESCASOS"  
Rei_00  
  
Primer capítulo: Sin razones.  
  
Se aseguró que nadie estuviera cerca, mirando a todos lados en un movimiento grácil y calculado, para luego fijar sus ojos claros en un papel arrugado que guardaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. El ruido del papel lo hizo sentir una ansiedad pocas veces experimentada a sus catorce años de edad. Fue estirando la hoja con delicadeza única, de esa media aristocrática que poseía de manera natural.  
  
Entrecerró sus ojos para estudiar la caligrafía descuidada, luego, fue leyendo lo escrito ahí, lo cual era tan breve como fascinante:  
  
"No te equivoques, Harry, el deseo es sólo de nosotros... Nunca será compartido, ni mucho menos correspondido. Estamos perdidos. Alucinados. Algo torpes. Y la culpa no es nuestra, sino de: ... Ah, ni siquiera nos atrevemos a escribir su nombre, ¿no, Potter?"  
  
Parpadeó rápido.  
  
Estaba claro que el idiota hablaba en plural para referirse a si mismo. Llevó sus dedos largos a su barbilla, acariciándola abandonadamente lento. Volvió a arrugar el papel, guardándolo bajo la túnica. El secreto de Potter estaría a salvo de ser difundido, pero así mismo lo llevaría a su ruina.  
  
Disfrutar del dolor del Niño Que Vivió.  
  
Gozar de su frustración... Lamió sus labios rojos: exquisito contraste contra su piel pálida. Con sus manos se echó su flequillo hacia atrás. Y se fue caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, con una extraña sonrisa torciendo su boca.  
  
+++  
  
¡Oh, Mieeeeerrrrddddaaaa! - chilló algo histérico, vaciándose por enésima vez los bolsillos de sus pantalones para encontrar aquel papel que había escrito en clases de pociones.  
  
Se desesperó. No estaba. Lo había perdido. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?. Por otro lado, tampoco había sido su culpa. Mientras escribía aquello sintió la mirada de Snape fija sobre él, y se había paralizado. Temblando había guardado lo escrito en su pantalón. Lo guardó con torpeza, quizás ni siquiera había logrado entrar en su bolsillo.  
  
La hoja debía haber caído al suelo.  
  
Ridículamente, sólo podía imaginar los ojos negros de Severus Snape escrutándolo, hastiado y con una sonrisa mordaz. ¿Y si había visto el papel cuando cayó? ¿Qué pasaría si Snape, precisamente el maestro de pociones que más odiaba y lo odiaba, descubría que deseaba a ....?  
  
Un momento, ni siquiera había escrito el nombre de dicha persona. Además, estaba trazado de manera tan esquizofrénica que seguro lo tomaría como un juego absurdo. Una broma. Eso era: un chiste de mal gusto y malogrado.  
  
Snape no iba a indagar más allá.  
  
Sintió una oleada de alivio invadir su estómago, provocándole esbozar una sonrisa infantil en su rostro. Se recostó en su cama, fijando sus ojos verdes en el techo, su expresión alucinada lo fue llevando a un estado de sopor incontrolable, haciéndolo caer precipitadamente en un sueño agónico y cruel.  
  
El mismo desde hacía algún tiempo.  
  
Aquella pesadilla de ir cayendo, lanzado contra manos oscuras que lo desgarraban. Luego el sonido de una macabra risa, la cual se iba diluyendo para acabar en un sonido amorfo, hecho trizas. Ahí abría los ojos y estaba ciego.  
  
Reprimía los sollozos aún en el sueño. Así lo encontró Ron minutos más tardes, viéndolo abrazándose a si mismo, temblando. El chico pelirrojo se mordió sus labios gruesos, reflejado en sus ojos la muda preocupación.  
  
Harry, Harry, despierta - lo meció con cuidado, hablándole en un tono inusualmente suave.  
  
Contempló los enormes ojos verdes abrirse de repente, iluminando de súbito la oscuridad de la noche. Harry fijó su visión donde unos ojos celestes lo miraban inquisidores. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero sólo consiguió sentir el abrazo reconfortante de su amigo. Cerró sus ojos y lo abrazó de vuelta.  
  
Ron, estoy bien, no te preocupes... Sólo fue una pesadilla-  
  
Ah, claro, las pesadillas: Harry Potter había caído, desde cuando era tan sólo un bebé, bajo la caricia de esos tormentosos sueños. Era usual en él. El agotamiento y la palidez en medio de la noche tras un grito horrorizado de sus labios. Y el sudor. La rabia de sus sueños.  
  
Era la familiar sensación de despertar en sobresalto tras una pesadilla.  
  
Las razones eran innumerables: Sus padres, ser huérfano y el hecho de ser el héroe del mundo mágico. Sus amigos y la guerra... Oh, y sus enemigos... Voldemort y Malfoy.... Ambos...  
  
....Sus enemigos... Malfoy....Su enemigo.  
  
Resbaló su cabeza por el hombro de Ron, abandonado a su protección. A su amistad. Por fin sonrió.  
  
+++  
  
Si no es importante lo que vas a decir, entonces, estimadísimo Goyle - Acercó su cara a la regordeta de su guardaespaldas - No hables.  
  
Ah, pero, ay... -  
  
Shhhh.... - Entrecerró sus ojos, jugando con su varita - No estoy de humor, pero ya que quieres saber - Sonrió sórdidamente - sé exactamente como destruir a Potter.  
  
Giró su cuerpo y se fue de la Sala común con andar elegante, yendo hacia la biblioteca, solo. caminó por los pasillos algo desolados, fríos en invierno. Contuvo una mueca por la sensación helada contra su piel, subiendo un poco el cuello de su capa para cubrir sus pálidas mejillas.  
  
No estaba tan seguro de seguir en su afán de arruinar a Potter, pero algo le decía que no podía aflojar, menos ahora que por fin había encontrado - al parecer- su punto más débil: había descubierto que amaba a alguien. Al menos, eso leyó en aquel papel.  
  
A ratos le parecía deliciosa la experiencia de verlo destruido en su sentimiento más profundo, sin embargo, luego le parecía demasiado insípido aquello. ¿Qué ganaba con eso? ¿Acaso su odio no era simplemente el sabor de ese cruel (pero inocente) despecho cuando eran tan sólo unos niños?  
  
A veces quería insultarlo, otras molerlo a golpes, y cuando era arrebatado por cosas ajenas a su rencor, lo quería matar. Pero siempre venía el gusto del absurdo de la situación. Estaba cansado.  
  
Tampoco era que quería ser su amigo. No, claro que no. sonrió de solo pensarlo. Sería repugnante. Muy bajo.  
  
Bajo.  
  
Potter lo era... dentro de toda esa aparente perfección, había mucha bajeza, mucha torpeza y mucha niñería barata. Lo detestaba. Sí, claro que sí.  
  
También le fascinaba. Odiaba más que a Potter admitir que sentía una delirante fascinación por él. Una fascinación, por cierto, igual de infundada que su odio.  
  
No pudo evitarlo y vino repentina la exacerbada curiosidad de saberlo.... Quién demonios era la persona que atormentaba sus pensamientos. Quién tenía tal poder sobre Harry Potter. Quién, quién, ¡¿Quién mierda era?!.  
  
Sí, desde que había leído ese papel arrugado y mal escrito le asalto la voraz duda: ¿Quién?... Más que el instrumento que significaba para despedazarlo, estaba apelmazada la duda: ¿Quién?.  
  
¿Quién?  
  
"Quién, Potter, Quién ... ¿Aquella china, la sangre sucia.... esa mugrienta Weasley?". Reprimió un ademán de asco.  
  
Todo era de la absoluta culpabilidad de su inepta capacidad para fijarse en la gente. Potter. ¿Qué tan cautivante podía tener ese Cara Rajada?  
  
Potter - Escupió el nombre indignado. Ahí estaba el chico, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes bajo su ceño fruncido.  
  
¡Piérdete, Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios quieres?-  
  
¿Yo?... Nada - y sonrió con esa irresistible sonrisa retorcida que usaba en las perfectas ocasiones.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Notas: Bien, no sé muy bien como va ir esto... acepto sugerencias.... y reviews (ojalá hartos ^^)... Es evidente que será un harry/Draco.... Pero no será dulce, sí , en cambio, jodidamente oscuro y desligado, no creo en una relación de amor convencional entre esos dos, pues finalmente, Potter es un Gryffindor y Draco es Slytherin, y ambos se odian (aunque el odio no excluye el deseo, jo)... espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos. 


	2. Primer Tropiezo

Capítulo 2: Primer tropiezo  
  
Volteó su cuerpo con grandilocuencia exagerada, entrecerrando sus ojos al dibujar la imagen de Potter tras su espalda, sus ojos verdes fijos y cubiertos en el espesor del odio. Hacia él. Adoraba ese poder. Adoraba ver los ojos bajo los anteojos encendidos en furia.  
  
Era, ¿Cómo decirlo.? : Delicioso. Más que eso, era reconfortante, más que cualquier otra cosa.  
  
Su satisfacción se borró al momento que sus pupilas hallaron las odiosas figuras del imbécil de Weasley y la detestable Granger. "Agh, Gryffindors". Los dos iban corriendo hacia Harry, aunque en el trayecto no dudaron en intercambiar miradas de odio hacia Malfoy, quien gruñó imperceptible cuando hubiesen pasado.  
  
--Oh, harry, ¿Qué quería ese idiota?- la voz grave de Ron lo hizo reír, sintiéndose cómodo ante su presencia-Vaya idiota-  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo inocentemente, luego le hizo un guiño de complicidad a Hermione y se fueron a la sala común. No fue necesario hacer un gran esfuerzo para esfumar la desagradable sensación que le dejaba el Slytherin.  
  
Tampoco había razones para hacerla esfumar. Hallarla, atarla y luego ver como la podía mantener.  
  
Sacudió su cabeza, su cabello cayendo en finas hebras negras sobre sus ojos antinaturales, aunque hermosos y utilizó un nuevo método para lograr concentrarse en la conversación de Ron.  
  
***  
  
Emitió un sonido demasiado agudo para su gusto cuando despertó sobresaltado. Había sido una pesadilla, y le extrañó. No estaba acostumbrado a aquello. La sensación placentera tras los sueños era lo usual. Los Malfoy no debían sufrir aquellas mundanas debilidades.  
  
Aunque, el sueño no había sido por completo horroroso. Había una oscuridad de cierta forma placentera. Agria, pero muy placentera. Acarició sus mejillas cubiertas en un intenso rubor y comprobó que estaban ardiendo.  
  
Salió del lecho para mojarse la cara.  
  
Había estado pensando en Potter antes de dormir, y sí, el sueño tuvo que ver en gran medida con él. No sacaba nada con tener en sus manos aquel ridículo papel si no lo revelaba a alguien. ¿Pero a quién?.  
  
Echó un fugaz vistazo a sus amigos: Crabbe y Goyle, aquellos seres descerebrados estaban estrictamente descartados. No sabía por qué tenía que lidiar tan "íntimamente" con semejantes sujetos. Pero supuso que era algo previo a sus decisiones con quienes o no debía juntarse.  
  
¿Blaise Zabini? ¿Pansy Parkinson? ¿Otro Slytherin?... Era cruel darse cuenta, pero su listado de amistades no era muy extenso. Tampoco le molestaba, en realidad, simplemente era decepcionante evidenciarlo así, en un caso tan. ¿Útil?....  
  
Suspiró.  
  
¡Demonios, ni siquiera podía contar con los de su casa!  
  
Una idea cruzó los espacios de su mente, trazando lo que vendría a ser un siniestro plan. Lamió su labio inferior en ademán de perversidad, luego lo tironeó con sus blanquísimos dientes, anticipándose a los hechos.  
  
No necesitaba a nadie para hacer valer su propósito: Sólo Potter iba a complacerlo. El solo. Su odio disfrazado en incipiente (e ignorado) deseo. La mezcla letal para alguien sediento de poder. Y devastación.  
  
Entró al baño, humedeció su rostro, contemplándose luego en el espejo. Su reflejo le pareció sobrenatural y aquello le complació de extraña forma. Levantó ligeramente la camisa, recorriendo con sus sedosos dedos su vientre, descubriendo su piel tersa y lampiña, brillante a la luminosidad de la noche.  
  
Sus dedos bajaron, un poco, el cordón del pijama pareciendo un tentador paraje para seguir algo más abajo. Contuvo un jadeo y apoyó su frente contra el espejo, clavando sus ojos plateados en su reflejo, aún maravillado ante su belleza avasalladora.  
  
Entreabrió sus labios y dejó escapar un sonido ínfimo, un gemido, luego, al tocar su sexo erguido. Otro gemido a la estimulación de sus terribles dedos realizando movimientos endemoniadamente lentos, a veces más rápidos, y más. Otro más, hasta que acabó gritando contra el espejo.  
  
"Esto podría haber sido de los dos, Potter", y llevó sus dedos empapados en semen a sus labios, yéndose a acostar con la sensación trémula del orgasmo.  
  
***  
  
Corría rápido por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pues había quedado de encontrase con Wood para entrenar un poco. Dobló en una esquina, apurando el paso, hasta que vio una pálida mano haciéndole seña en un aula. Detuvo los pasos para ver quien era, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de quien se trataba.  
  
Al acercarse más, quedó al descubierto la figura medianamente baja de Malfoy, sonriendo de extraña manera, agitando su mano para que viniera.  
  
No lo notó, pero aquellos ojos increíblemente grises brillaban con una oscuridad indeciblemente abyecta.  
  
--¿Qué te pasó en la mano, Malfoy, acaso te picó un bicho?-  
  
--Ah, que agudeza, Potter- se le acercó un poco, no sin antes verificar que nadie estuviera cerca - Tengo algo que decirte- echó su delgadísimo cuerpo hacia atrás- Entra.  
  
Harry lo miró con suspicacia.  
  
--Tendría que estar enfermo para entrar - Pero era un Gryffindor y los riesgos eran una droga-  
  
Entró rápido, fijándose como Malfoy cerraba la puerta del aula, para girar su cuerpo con esa única elegancia. Lo vio acercarse peligrosamente a él, no obstante, no retrocedió, sólo curvó los labios en una maliciosa, pero aún inocente, sonrisa.  
  
Los dedos de Draco se podaron en el pecho de Potter, quien era algo más alto que él. Realizó una suave presión, empujándolo hasta la pared. Cuando Harry sintió la fría piedra contra su espalda, notó como los dedos de Malfoy ya no estaban en su agitado pecho.  
  
La mano del Slytherin era una línea recta que rozaba el cuello del Gryffindor hasta apoyarse en la pared, dejándolo aprisionado entre su cuerpo y ella.  
  
Harry, de cierta forma, disfrutó de la cercanía de ese rostro, de ese aliento frío que le acariciaba las mejillas. Disfrutó de los ojos brillantes en oscuro deseo, en despiadada maldad. Ya no parecían fríos.  
  
¡Dios, alguna vez lo fueron!  
  
Sus pensamientos dejaron de divagar al ver, de pronto, frente a sus ojos, en vez de un par de orbes plateados, un papel arrugado y dolorosamente familiar.  
  
"Ohhhh, mieeeerrrrdaaaaa!!!"  
  
Enrojeció. Lo sintió, la sensación de rubor corriendo horriblemente rápido hacia sus mejillas. Sus manos estaban comenzando a sudar. Evitó la mirada de Malfoy.  
  
Draco rió, de esa cruel forma, para luego tomar la barbilla de Harry, obligándolo a fijar su mirada en él.  
  
--Se te había caído en clases de pociones- Canturreó saboreando esa desesperación pintada en aquel bello rostro- hice el favor de guardarlo-  
  
Potter lo encaró, furioso. Al mismo tiempo, avergonzado.  
  
Su rostro seguía entre esos blancos dedos y tuvo el descaro de dejar vagar su mirada en esa piel tersa de la cara de Malfoy. Era hermoso, lo sabía. Eso hacía más encantador su odio, el cual, en estos momentos, comenzaba a alcanzar un nuevo grado de intensidad.  
  
--Harry Potter, nuestro pequeño héroe, Enamorado-Celebró, inconsciente a la mirada insistente (y por qué no decirlo), lasciva de Harry.  
  
Ahí fue cuando rió. Fríamente, desencajado a su personalidad. Era algo maníaco escucharlo. Así se oía, como una melodía desquiciada e imposible de dejar de oírla: Era algo bello. Siniestro, pero bello.  
  
--¿Dónde leíste que estaba enamorado, Malfoy?-  
  
Cierto.  
  
Draco maldijo mentalmente, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no alterar la impasibilidad de su rostro.  
  
Instintivamente, soltó de sus dedos el mentón suave de Harry, quitando, también su mano de la pared, retrocediendo algunos pasos. Potter quedó libre, dueño ahora de la situación. Sólo un poco.  
  
Bajó su mirada plateada al suelo, luego la rodó por toda la sala, hasta hallar los ojos esmeralda fijos en él, los cuales brillaban con diversión tras los anteojos.  
  
--¿Y quién es la afortunada?-  
  
--Yo no hablaría de afortunada-  
  
Malfoy ignoró eso último, creyendo que se refería a una falsa modestia por lo del término "afortunada".  
  
--Por que ella no es ella, sino él- continuó.  
  
Malfoy arqueó una ceja.  
  
--Y ese él eres Tú - musitó casi sin voz, su antigua y efímera seguridad, diluyéndose así como la de Malfoy.  
  
Draco entrecerró sus ojos, sus largas y oscuras pestañas trazaron una amplia sombra sobre sus mejillas.  
  
"Esto no estaba en mis planes. esto definitivamente, no estaba en mis planes"  
  
Notas: Bueno, esto tampoco estaba en mis planes. la estoy armando aún, falta para que agarre forma. Ojalá dejen un review, para lo que sea, pero me gustaría saber si alguien lee o no esta historia. por cierto, gracias al review que llegó, fue gratificante ^^- , pero no sé si habrá algo de amor en esta historia, lo siento, pero no se si lo concedo entre ellos dos. pero veremos. 


	3. Entre Las Voces

Capítulo 3:  
Entre las voces  
  
Comenzó a beber agua a borbotones, hundiendo su lengua dentro de la frescura del líquido, el cual se adentraba en su interior como un elixir apaciguador de sus emociones tensas. Miraba como el fluido entraba por sus labios, escapando suaves gotitas por su barbilla, llegando a su cuello para desaparecer bajó su túnica.  
  
Estaba solo. Había abandonado esa aula corriendo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rojos en una fuerte presión de sus dientes.  
  
Corrió por todo Hogwarts, hasta llegar al baño, donde se encerró por varios minutos. Sus latidos rápidos, sus venas crispándose en nudos abultados en su piel, luciendo inmensas al contraste de su tez canela.  
  
Se sentía derrotado. Peor aún: se sentía humillado.  
  
Comenzó como un pudor natural al revelar sus inocentes sentimientos. Era deseo, lo había explicado claro en el papel. Sus movimientos habían jugado una especia de locura danzante sobre sus pensamientos, para luego acabar erguidos en una sola idea, fulminante y retorcida: Desear a Malfoy.  
  
El placer de hundirlo, el placer de hundirse en él. El placer de aniquilarse en una unión mutua, aunque segregada.  
  
Desligó sus labios del agua, para secarse, en un movimiento brusco, el agua de su boca. Parpadeó rápido, de pronto confundido y exhausto ante el reciente recuerdo.  
  
Cuando le dijo de su confesión a Malfoy, este sólo se vio sorprendido por unos segundos, pero al cabo de ellos, se le había acercado con suaves movimientos, sus ojos entrecerrados y oscuros. De sus labios, la mueca torcida de una sonrisa, sugiriendo a su rostro un matiz sensual y aterrador:  
  
--AH, Potter - había suspirado contra sus labios, una vez alcanzado un palmo de distancia entre ellos, su aliento dulce lo había intoxicado, haciéndole entreabrir su boca en anhelante sumisión-  
  
Sintió, entonces, aquellos delicados dedos tras su nuca, haciendo una mínima presión. La cercanía de su cuerpo no le traía ninguna clase de calidez, sino de un frío perturbador y penetrante, calándole hasta sus huesos. Su sangre la sentía coagulada y espesa. había comenzado a tiritar.  
  
Entonces la caricia de los dedos finos fue la sensación de su pelo entrelazado a ellos. Creyó que lo iba a besar, al menos, la cercanía de la boca de Malfoy hacia suponer aquello. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue acercar sus labios a su oído, soplando con su voz tersa:  
  
--Estás entre mis manos -  
  
Y lo contempló en su gesto altivo de echarse el pequeño flequillo hacia atrás, lamiéndose, al mismo tiempo, sus curvados labios.  
  
Lo que le había dictado correr no había sido más que un impulso. Un impulso que aclamaba por la excitación insatisfecha y cruelmente estimulada. Lo último que oyó antes de atravesar el umbral, fue la retorcida risa de Draco.  
  
Lo siguiente fue confuso, una neblina de colores diluidos, de espectros alzados contra sus ojos, de pasillos apelmazándose entre sus pasos, del suelo tambaleante. Llegó sin proponérselo al baño, y lo agradeció.  
  
Sin embargo, había algo de toda la situación que lograba divertirlo. Era algo relacionado con un ínfimo poder, pero que seguro haría crecer lentamente.  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba perdido. Draco Malfoy se iría despedazando poco a poco. Terminaría desgarrada su voz por el dolor, y lo único que escucharía de si mismo, serían sus alaridos afónicos.  
  
Torturantes ideas adornaban su cabeza, para luego hacerlo esbozar una trémula sonrisa, la cual sería la firma de su nuevo y fulminante propósito: Desterrar a su compasión y avivar el desprecio.  
  
El desprecio humillante y cadencioso. Inhumano y carnal. Mortífero.  
  
***  
  
La claridad de aquel día de invierno le acariciaba sus pupilas, al mismo tiempo, que lo hacían lucir una palidez aún más deliciosa en su piel. Comandaba sus pensamientos a recuerdos fragmentados de él y Potter: sus recuerdos de niño, cuando había sido rechazado por él, su odio, sus peleas, los burdos insultos. Y ahora esto.  
  
No había ni siquiera que fingir.  
  
El no tenía la clase de pudor en admitir que también lo deseaba. ¿Y qué?. El imbécil era atractivo. Había de su aire infantil un sabor puramente sensual. Eso le era irresistible, tanto, que le alimentaba el desprecio hacía él.  
  
No tenía pudor en admitirlo. Era hasta divertido aprovecharse de la situación, de esa ingenuidad perturbada que era Potter y despedazarlo desde ahí.  
  
Mucho mejor que el amor: El deseo. El desastre de la anulación sentimental para dar paso a la piel, al gusto, a la saliva humedeciendo tras los labios rojos. Besos y caricias desligadas. Besos y caricias entrelazadas a las miradas manchadas.  
  
Salió del aula con movimientos suaves, sus ojos manteniendo al margen el crepitar bullicioso de sus pensamientos. Todo en él era una coordinación acorde a su elegancia. Increíble insinuación de sensualidad, unida a aquella arrogancia aborreciblemente adorable.  
  
En el pasillo se topó con unos ojos brillantes en delirante furia, queriendo escocerlo con la mirada, a lo que respondió con una ligera risa, demasiado entonada para el gusto del pelirrojo. Intentó ignorarlo, siguiendo con su andar despreocupado al resto, pero una mano firme contra su brazo lo hicieron detenerse.  
  
No fue todo, luego fue acorralado contra la pared, con el rostro de Weasley pegado al suyo, cuyos ojos crispaban en abundante odio.  
  
--Deja a Harry en paz, Malfoy - Siseó contra su oreja, su saliva al hablar golpeando la piel expuesta del cuello.  
  
--¿Qué.?-  
  
Silenció al sentir las manos de Ron vagar por el costado de su cuerpo, deslizándose suave por su cintura, sus caderas estrechas. Cercando el límite de su ingle, hasta meterse dentro del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón. Esos dedos rozaron su sexo al atrapar algo que yacía entre los bolsillos.  
  
Draco suspiró inconsciente.  
  
Weasley sólo se alejo un paso, mostrándole lo que había hurtado de sus pantalones. Frente a sus pupilas ensanchadas descansaba, sujeta a las manos del pelirrojo, el papel de Potter. Frunció su ceño.  
  
--No te vas a salir con la tuya, Idiota- Dijo Ron antes de salir golpeando el hombro de Draco, para desaparecer por el pasillo.  
  
"No te equivoques, Ron Weasley, yo ya me estoy saliendo con la mía"  
  
***a, rogancia aborreciblemente adorable. ar bullicioso de sus  
pensamientos.  
  
Siguió las clases como una letanía abrumadora, exhausto de las voces asfixiando sus pensamientos. Cada clase compartida con los Slytherin era una caída a la vergüenza, al horror de saberse expuesto y acorralado a la ignorancia por parte de Malfoy.  
  
Los insultos esfumados.  
  
Las miradas de sorna esparcidas al sonido itinerante del recuerdo.  
  
Las sonrisas jactanciosas divulgadas fuera de su alcance.  
  
No más hacia él. El objeto construido por su odio y sus deseos estaba alzado bajo otro cimiento. Y eso le desquiciaba.  
  
Hubiese esperado cualquier cosa, menos el ser ignorado.  
  
Clavó los ojos en la figura de Malfoy, quien estaba sentado algunos puestos delante, en clases de pociones. Lo miraba con ansías de quebrarlo, de hacerlo, asimismo, voltear su mirada a la de él y debatirse a lo corriente. A su sensual odio. A sus vulgares peleas.  
  
No tuvo que esperar mucho, esos ojos grises se volvieron a él y le enseñaron lo lejos que estaban. Lo inalcanzable. Surgió un jadeo, pero fue amortiguado antes de que se oyese.  
  
La clase terminó. Su cuerpo estaba sujeto a la silla, no quería incorporarse. Todos salieron. Extrañamente, Snape se había ido antes que todos. Se levantó con cuidado, sin mirar nada más que sus pies movilizándose hacia la pared, donde se detuvo frente a ella, con ambos brazos extendidos y apoyados ahí.  
  
Hundió su cabeza en el espacio que dejaban ambos brazos, suspirando con los labios entreabiertos. Sus ojos cerrados, fuertemente apretados.  
  
Nos por mucho.  
  
Los abrió enormes al sentir unas manos cogiéndolo por la cintura, apretándose otro cuerpo al suyo. El tacto de una suave piel contra su nuca. Las manos seguían allí, acariciando. El roce de esa carne aún contra su cuello, seguido por el cosquilleo producto de débiles suspiros.  
  
No tuvo que imaginar demasiado, sabía perfectamente quien era. Lo supo por el olor y por el suave roce. Tentador roce.  
  
Las manos, ahora se dejaron deslizar por su estómago, cruzándose ahí, haciéndose más estrecho el contraste. Lo sentía: Podía sentir su cuerpo suave contra el suyo, la forma en que su pecho, su vientre, su sexo y sus muslos iban amoldándose a su espalda, nalgas y piernas.  
  
El fría repentino de sentirlo.  
  
El calor de la excitación nublándole las ideas, hasta que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para hacerla descansar en el hombro de su enemigo, quien al sentirlo derrotado ahí, acarició con sus labios su cuello, succionando la carne expuesta para él.  
  
Gimió.  
  
Gimió aún más al oír la cruel risa mientras seguía siendo presa de esos besos ligeros contra su piel.  
  
Cerró nuevamente los ojos. Sólo unos segundos se abandonó a ese gesto, para luego notar que estaba solo. La puerta del aula cerrándose al ritmo de unos pasos que se alejaban con siniestra lentitud.  
  
Draco Malfoy se había ido.  
  
"Hijo de perra. eres un maldito hijo de perra"  
  
Y calló al suelo, su respiración haciéndose cada vez más agitada. Su pecho subiendo y bajando. Su sexo latiéndole entre los muslos.  
  
-------------  
  
Notas: Bien, todavía esto no cobra rumbo, Estoy aún improvisando. Pero ha sido el primer semi-encuentro sexual entre ambos. Espero sus reviews, por favor!!!  
  
Gracias a los reviews que me han llegado:  
  
Arel M: Gracias por el review, me ha encantado (me subiste el ánimo). Me alegra que aceptes lo de "podidamente oscuro y desligado", pues soy incapaz de escribirlo de otra forma. Y no es solo por que sea Malfoy y Potter, simplemente no concedo mucho el amor para las historias. En fin, para mi Draco también es de los personajes estimables del libro, pues, si bien es bastante común su perfil de "malvado", su perversidad es potencialmente fascinante. Ojalá te haya gustado esta parte. Y nuevamente, gracias ^^  
  
Paola: gracias también por tus comentarios, pero aún no sé si vaya a poner toques de romántico. habrá escenitas de sexo, pero no sé si serán tiernas. me halaga saber que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo, espero que este también. Gracias. ha encantado (me subiste el . a lentitud. vientre, su sexo y sus muslos iban amoldn en abundante ir 


	4. En el aire la música

Capítulo 4:  
En el aire la música  
  
.Hallowen.  
  
Claro, en Hogwarts adoraban esta fecha. Pero para él no era más que un fastidio. Ver a cientos de aprendices de mago riéndose y compartiendo en común como si la rivalidad se anulase por ser simplemente Hallowen.  
  
Rituales muggles, para hacerlo mas patético. Una sarta de idioteces traídas a un mundo que distaba mucho de los incapaces para utilizar magia.  
  
En vez de acoger las ceremonias Muggles, deberían ver como mantenerlos al margen, y, en un mejor caso, deshacerse de todos ellos. Así como también ellos, siglos atrás, lo habían hecho con los suyos.  
  
Arriscó su perfecta nariz cuando entró al comedor, viendo a todas esas calabazas flotantes y titilantes en el aire, los banquetes servidos en abundancia desmesurada. Los profesores sentados en una amplia mesa, cuyo centro estaba la arrugada cara del viejo ese que tenían como director.  
  
Vio a Pansy Parkinson haciéndole señas desde la mesa de Slytherin, con una amplia sonrisa desfigurando su rostro anoréxico. Reprimió una mueca de repudio, para acercarse a sus compañeros con andar elegante, ciertamente despectivo para la vista de los alumnos de otras casas.  
  
En el trayecto, y sin poder evitarlo, dejó vagar su vista por la mesa de Gryffindor, encontrando a Potter riendo abrazado al pobretón Weasley, quien le dedicó una mirada divertida desde su puesto, haciendo más estrecho el contacto del abrazo con Potter, entrecerrando sus ojos bajo el flequillo rojo, para admirar mejor la reacción de Draco.  
  
Lo ignoró. Sabía como hacerlo, además, el llamado de Pansy se hizo más fuerte, logrando llamar la atención de Harry, quien lo contempló con una extraña mirada, alucinado al color de su piel gris por las luces de las calabazas.  
  
--Vamos a bailar juntos, ¿No, Draco?- expuso sus diente grandes a su vista, parpadeando en un coqueteo malogrado.  
  
--No molestes, Pansy - Mordió una guinda que había, succionando su jugo, distraído - Hoy no estoy de humor-  
  
Y claro que no lo estaba. Por varias razones, entre ellas Hallowen y Potter. Ah, y ese Weasley interponiéndose en sus planes. Comió poco, como solía hacerlo, sólo que ésta vez se concentró en los pasteles y frutas que habían servidos.  
  
Cuando terminó la cena, vio como todos se paraban eufóricos hacia el lugar de la fiesta, el cual era un amplio salón decorado con los motivos de Noches De Brujas, más la recopilación de rostros hinchados en comida y expresiones festivas. Todo sumado a la música y al bullicio general.  
  
No obstante, a él le gustaba bailar.  
  
Eso era inevitable, al momento que oyó la música, sus hombros comenzaron a mecerse sin habérselo propuesto. Lo hacía de manera inconsciente, viéndose aún más sensual por el aire despreocupado de sus movimientos gráciles.  
  
Comenzó lento con los hombros, deslizándolos en un vaivén torturante por lo lento de la música, luego, onduló suave su cintura, moviendo sus pies al compás de ella, sus manos elevándose sobre su cabeza, jugando con su pelo, a veces, cuando cerraba sus ojos, llevaba dos de sus dedos a la boca, entreabriendo sus labios para humedecer a sus dedos que entraban levemente allí.  
  
A ratos acariciaba su cuello, rozando su pecho insinuado bajo una camisa negra entreabierta, haciendo de su piel blanca un contraste delicioso.  
  
Detestaba la fecha, pero eso no fue inconveniente para hacerse un ligero (casi imperceptible) delineado bajo sus ojos, para resaltar el plateado de sus irises, haciéndose ver sus orbes enormes enmarcadas en sus pestañas negras.  
  
Los labios enrojecidos, como siempre los tenía, pero siendo constantemente lamidos por su lengua cuando bailaba. Se veía bello y solitario, inundado en ese aire cruel y despectivo, pero suavizado por sus movimientos como un espejismo.  
  
Desconocía las miradas puestas sobre él. Pero si suponía una: la de Potter. Estaba seguro que él si lo miraba. Podía sentir esos ojos verdes puestos en él. Aquello lo excitaba, impulsándolo a moverse aún más, marcado, ya no de forma espontánea, sino premeditada. Exquisitamente premeditado.  
  
***  
  
Lo miraba.  
  
Ahora lo estaba haciendo. También cuando llegó con su aire petulante al comedor.  
  
Lo contemplaba por que su baile era hipnótico. Su baile lo estaba fascinando y excitando a la vez. Sus ojos iban de soslayo al encuentro de esa figura danzante metros más allá, envuelta en ese aire magnífico en el que él igual de encontraba, pero de manera tan distinta.  
  
Sus manos estaban apoyadas en la cintura de Hermione, mientras la otra descansaba en el hombro de Ron, quien apoyaba su cabeza en su cuello, mientras luchaba en sus movimientos descoordinados.  
  
No llevaba anteojos, pero podía ver perfectamente gracias a un hechizo que le había hecho Hermione. Solo para esas ocasiones.  
  
Un escalofrío lo invadió al sentir la áspera mano del pelirrojo bajar por el costado de su cuerpo hasta atrapar su cadera, pegándolo a su cuerpo, cuando su propia mano estrechaba aún más a Hermione. El trío alegre bailando delicadamente.  
  
Pero esa mano ahí lo inquietaba de forma demencial, haciéndolo fantasear a otro dueño. Al borde de sus nalgas, ciñendo a su sexo. Malfoy.  
  
Suspiró contra el cabello de Ron, quien sonrió satisfecho, cerrando sus ojos.  
  
Pero el suspiro no era para él. Iban lanzados a la dirección escarbada de ese cuerpo clamando ser intocable, pero que se realzaba impaciente contra sus nervios.  
  
Rió bajito intentando imaginar bailando con Malfoy. Su último baile con él para después despedazarlo lentamente, consciente de cada quejido agónico del Slytherin. Aunque nunca oyendo una súplica, sólo sangre y gritos, algunas risas. Nunca súplicas.  
  
Clavó nuevamente sus ojos en los de Malfoy, fijándose que su cuerpo delgado ya no estaba ahí. Frunció su ceño, despegando su cuerpo a esos dos que reclamaron en silencio.  
  
--Vuelvo enseguida-  
  
Ron maldijo, tomando a Hermione de su cintura, acercando su rostro enrojecido en rabia al hueco de su cuello, murmurando ahí algo ininteligible para ella, pero tan mordaz para él.  
  
***  
  
Se había escabullido silencioso del baile, saliendo por un pasillo que sabía irreconocible para la mayoría, para subir desde su habitación al aula de astronomía, en lo alto del castillo.  
  
Sentía algo de calor, abriendo los primeros botones de su camisa. Apoyó, luego, su cuerpo en la pared, notando que había una pequeña puerta en ella. La miró con cuidado, para luego abrirla.  
  
Era una pequeña escalera que daba al techo protegido por una baja baranda de piedra. Asomó su cuerpo al lugar.  
  
Era perfecto.  
  
Se acomodó entre la baranda, sentándose en ella. Sus pies colgaban al vacío, meciéndolos al ritmo de la música que llegaba casi en silencio hasta allá.  
  
Su cabello estaba medio alborotado por la leve brisa que corría. La vista era bella, con un cielo negro y despejado, aunque sin estrellas. Solo la luna suspendida e irreal desde lo alto, como si bajara cada vez más a su encuentro, queriendo aplastarlo.  
  
Desde esa noche, se convertiría en su lugar predilecto.  
  
Cerró sus ojos abandonado a la delicia nocturna, sumado a su propio agotamiento tras el baile.  
  
Sintió, de pronto, unos dedos largos cerrarse en su cuello, presionando sobre la yugular de manera firme.  
  
Entreabrió sus labios dejando escapar un leve gemido, el cual se oyó incitante en medio de la oscuridad. La presión cedió un poco. Sólo un poco.  
  
--¿Te ibas a lanzar, Malfoy?- Murmuró contra su oreja.  
  
Draco rió, de esa manera perversa, fijándose en que cada sonido saliera coordinado.  
  
Harry maniobró sus manos por sus clavículas, metiendo uno de sus dedos por la abertura de la camisa, brevemente, para dejarlos salir casi de inmediato, volviendo a soplar contra su oído.  
  
Malfoy arqueó sus hombros en respuesta al escalofrío que lo invadió.  
  
Potter sugirió a sus labios el rastro de una sonrisa.  
  
--Sabes que podría ayudarte. - Jadeó en su nuca, cogiendo a malfoy por su cuello y cintura, presionándolo hacia el vacío.  
  
El Slytherin abrió enormes sus ojos, su corazón latiendo algo más rápido.  
  
--Sólo el impulso necesario. - mordió con suavidad esa carne blanda y pálida del cuello - Y tu cuerpo caería. La música silenciaría tus gritos.  
  
Realizó un empuje mayor que el anterior. La cadera de Malfoy resbalando con lentitud, cada vez más, sintiendo la inestabilidad de la altura.  
  
Sintió, entonces, el miedo acorralar su sangre, haciéndola movilizarse abrupta por sus venas, hasta hacerlo temblar. Estaba paralizado para reaccionar, sólo sentía esas manos cálidas empujando, empujando, algo más. su cuerpo alzado hacia el vacío, enfrentándolo con siniestra claridad.  
  
Otra presión, y sus manos se enlazaron frenéticas a los brazos de Potter, para evitar la caída. ¡Dios, para no caer!  
  
Harry rió, infantil y sórdidamente.  
  
Sintió lo que creyó otro empuje, el final. Cerró sus ojos abandonado al pavor. Sin embargo, se vio lanzado al suelo del techo, su vientre aprisionado por esos brazos, cayendo encima de Potter, de espaldas a él.  
  
Sentía la suavidad de su cuerpo contra su espalda. Su respiración contra su cabello, mientras que la suya propia se debatía rápida y agitada. Sus latidos febriles apaciguándose de a poco.  
  
Volteó su cuerpo con violencia, para enfrentar unido a la figura de su enemigo aquello. Estaba con su ceño fruncido, sus labios apretados en furia y miedo.  
  
Harry volvió a reír, con locura inocente, girando con fuerza su cuerpo para quedar encima de Draco.  
  
Encerró con sus manos esa nueva silueta, cuyos ojos denotaban confusión y algo similar a la provocación. Acercó sus labios a esa cara, para lamer las mejillas heladas.  
  
Luego ahogó una protesta con sus labios, saboreando por primera vez esos extrañamente dulces. Nuevamente aquel artificio. Penetró su lengua a esa boca que comenzó a responder con reticencia.  
  
Su propio movimiento inexperto viéndose lentamente compensado por la habilidad deliciosa de Malfoy, rendido al sabor de los labios de Potter. Rendido, por primera vez, a su sabor infantil.  
  
El besó duró un poco más, mientras las manos de Harry bajaban por su cuerpo, hasta tironear su sexo endurecido al toque, para luego romper el contacto, erguir suave su rostro, musitando:  
  
--Ahora Tú estás entre mis manos. - y lo volvió a besar, sólo un mínimo roce, incorporándose de la deliciosa de ese cuerpo. Yéndose en venganza.  
  
-------------  
  
Notas: Por fin. aquí está. a petición de unas de uds, esta vez fue harry quien dominó. el prox capítulo o viene dentro de dos días, o vuelve en febrero, por que me voy de vacaciones, así que usará esto para extorsionar y hacer que dejen review ^^  
  
Arel M: gracias nuevamente a tus comentarios, sabes que los aprecio. Que bueno, nuevamente, que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo ojalá este no te defrauda, y no te preocupes, la gente retorcida es la más interesante, no?... sino, miren a Draco. (besos). (Lo de Ron se me coló de un momento a otro, y ahora me quedó gustando la idea. es que puede ser muy influyente cuando quiere. veremos)  
  
Paola: Gracias!!, siempre me dejas un review y eso me encanta. ojalá te haya gustado, aunque no haya nada muy romántico. solo delicadeza violenta. hum. o no?... espero tus comentarios, besos.  
  
XD (¿?): Bueno, hay también review tuyos, muchas gracias. aunque no los entienda mucho. eso de chévere es ajeno a mi país. pero creo que es algo buen, no? ^^  
  
Murtilla: gracias también, realmente me suben el ánimo. ojalá que este encuentro haya sido memorable también. acá viste a harry en acción ^_~  
  
La seora todopoderosa: inusual, perturbador y extraño??... gracias!!!... a mi también me gustan tus fics. te deje un review la otra vez, escribes muy bien.  
  
Camilla Potter: gracias!! Voy a contactarme contigo luego, para leer tu fics y hablar. hablamos entonces, ciao.  
  
Kmi Kusanagui: gracias por los comentarios, en realidad ha sido muy halagador, ojalá te guste este capítulo.  
  
Mai ka yugi: si, draco es un cabrón y A Potter le gusta babear (a quien no?). ojala te guste este, besos. 


	5. Desde ahora Tres

Capítulo 5:  
Desde ahora.Tres  
  
Sus uñas estaban desgarrando la piel de su brazo, enrojeciendo su carne pálida con crueldad. La música había cesado hacía ya una hora, pero él continuaba en el salón, esperando.  
  
Esperándolo.  
  
Sabía perfectamente donde había ido. Y con quien. Frunció su ceño. Su amigo era un perfecto imbécil.Y el mismo aún más.  
  
Hermione había salido tiempo atrás, besándolo suave en la mejilla, con sus ojos marrones grandes, preocupados. ¿Tal vez molestos?  
  
Y él todavía no se dignaba a aparecer. ¿Y si pasaba la noche fuera? ¿Qué pasaría si por la mañana, cuando siempre se levantaba para sentirlo respirar entre sueños, no encontraba más que la cama perfectamente hecha?  
  
¿Y si no llegaba por estar con Malfoy?  
  
.Malfoy...  
  
El idiota más grande de Hogwarts. A veces sentía que no distaba tanto en sus sensaciones con las de Harry hacia Malfoy. Sentían ambos lo mismo. Por eso la rabia. Por eso los celos. Por eso, también, la aprehensión.  
  
No era que amara a Harry. No era, tampoco, que deseara a Malfoy. Era simplemente lo más cercano que sentía por ambos: A pasos del amor.A pasos del deseo.  
  
Sonrió al recordar aquel día en que Harry escribía sobre aquel papel. Más encima en clases de pociones. Harry nunca había brillado por ser ocurrente. Había ojeado lo escrito allí por el rabillo del ojo, sintiendo casi de inmediato esa punzada que hablaba de los nervios.  
  
Los nervios irritados por el odio. Por la envidia.  
  
Lo había visto escribir aquello. También vio cuando lo guardó rápido en los bolsillos, mientras parpadeaba con temor. Vio, evidentemente, el papel bailar al caer al suelo y quedar medio arrugado allí.  
  
La clase había terminado, y se distrajo por un comentario de Harry. Cuando quiso enfocar su vista en el papel, para después recogerlo, este ya no estaba allí.  
  
Sus ojos lucieron enormes un momento, hasta que vio a Draco Malfoy en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo al tiempo que guardaba algo bajo la túnica. Ah, por supuesto que esos irises plateados estaban brillando en malicia.  
  
No supo ni cuándo ni cómo había recogido aquella hoja, pero lo cierto era que Malfoy tenía el avasallador talento de moverse por lo bajo, con ese sigilo digno de las serpientes.  
  
Comió el resto de una torta que quedaba en una mesa, mientras comenzaba a frustrar su espera. Harry no vendría.  
  
Vio en el pasillo la fugaz imagen de Malfoy, caminando con pasos apresurados. Elegantes. De inmediato apareció aquella punzada en su estómago que delataba el efecto producido por el Slytherin.  
  
La especie de deseo entrelazado a la ira. Esa ira que trataba sólo de arrebatar lo suyo.Harry.  
  
O lo no tan suyo: Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy.Harry.Odio.Amistad.  
  
El casi deseo.  
  
El casi deseo, anulándolo.  
  
De pronto, una sonrisa fue aflorando en sus labios, la cual sólo planteaba una idea fija: Harry ya no estaba con Malfoy.  
  
Lentamente, una segunda idea fue surgiendo trémula: Terminar con el juego.  
  
***  
  
Su respiración era un imperceptible jadeo, los cuales se oían como débiles gemidos. Sus manos extendidas a cada lado de su cuerpo, formando la imagen de una cruz. El frío comenzó a invadirlo, haciéndolo acurrucarse con lentitud.  
  
No deseaba ir aún a su cuarto. No quería enfrentar a sus sueños. Sabía lo que vería en ellos.  
  
Estaba extrañado. Por primera vez el desconcierto había anestesiado cualquier otra emoción. Eran vagas la imágenes, todas alborotadas, fragmentadas a un delirante escarbar, para reconstruirlas. Para hacerlas nítidas.  
  
Sólo sabía de la claridad del miedo, el enfrentamiento al vacío. El enfrentamiento de las intenciones de Potter.Dios, ¿es que acaso pensaba matarlo? ¿Se habría arrepentido de hacerlo, o sólo habría sido una broma?  
  
Pero el miedo se fue diluyendo.  
  
Los espectros de su respiración perturbada y sus latidos histéricos, fueron reemplazados por la suavidad de unos labios. Por la excitación del roce de su sexo, el cual fue tironeado con agónica crueldad.  
  
El delirio del momento. El frío de ahora. El recuerdo reciente como una aparición febril. Y el frío de ahora.  
  
Hubiese deseado el salvajismo, sin embargo, sólo tenía el gusto de lo inexperto, de un sabor dulce. Sabor a niño, a un niño que había intentado matarlo y luego, había fingido que intentaba ¿violarlo? ¿Calentarlo? ¿Humillarlo?  
  
"¿Qué, Potter? ¿Qué.?"  
  
Se incorporó, ordenándose la ropa arrugada. Su cabello puesto en su lugar con su mano. Suficiente, debía irse de ahí. Pensar un nuevo plan. Una nueva venganza.  
  
Buscar un nuevo placer, sin más niñerías, pues el juego era ya otro, y sabía a la perfección como iba a jugarlo.  
  
Caminó por los pasillos, pasando por el salón de la fiesta. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero todo era levemente alumbrado por la luna entrando por las ventanas. No miró el salón, ni mucho menos notó unos ojos clavados en él.  
  
***  
  
La presión de sus pantalones en su bajo vientre. Su respiración acelerada y convulsiva, sus mejillas cubiertas de un intenso rubor. La excitación confusa y el arrepentimiento forzado: Aquello le había dejado el encuentro con Malfoy.  
  
Suspiró contra la almohada, fijando sus ojos en la cama vacía de Ron.  
  
Cuando se fue del techo del aula de Astronomía, lo hizo con una sonrisa reflejando una satisfacción extraña. Pero aquello había durado muy poco. Al cabo de unos instantes, sintió el mareo, cierta nausea que lo hizo correr, dejando atrás aquella seguridad que lo había acosado al momento de enfrentarse al Slytherin.  
  
Lo había disfrutado.  
  
Lo había disfrutado como ninguna otra cosa en su vida.  
  
Había gozado del sabor de Malfoy, lo había rebajado hasta convertirlo en un nervio tirante por el placer, suspirando contra su oído quedos gemidos. Había gozado de su control y de esa piel.  
  
Sin embargo, supo que debía irse.  
  
Aplazar la tortura, no dejarlo tan fácil. Solo la idea cruzando su mente, la idea que hablaba de tomarse su tiempo, confundir, tomar y, luego, despedazar.  
  
Sugirió la mueca de una sonrisa a la noche, notando como Ron entraba al cuarto con sigilo inusual en él. Lo contempló sin que se diera cuenta.Un momento.  
  
¿Acaso Ron estaba jadeando?  
  
Debió haber estado corriendo. Lo observó con mayor cuidado, deteniéndose en sus pecosas mejillas.Rojas.Su mejillas rojas.  
  
La piel de su rostro con un brillo inusual, con ese producido por el sudor. Aún mantenía la suposición de que hubo estado corriendo, hasta que otro pensamiento se adueñó de su mente.  
  
Su entrepierna estaba abultada por sobre el pantalón. Sintió su corazón paralizado unos instantes, cerrando sus ojos.  
  
Los volvió a abrir, para verlo acostándose en su cama con brusquedad, aunque silencioso. ¿Aquí había pasado algo?  
  
De pronto, sintió un nuevo parálisis al saberse observado, los ojos de Ron sorprendidos, acaso atemorizados, mientras lo miraban fijamente. Ambos se sabían observados, pero ninguno dijo nada.  
  
Por ahora.  
  
En eso, Ron frunció su ceño.  
  
--¿Dónde estabas, Harry?-Inquirió en susurros. Harry sintió su garganta apretada.  
  
--Fui a tomar aire-mintió con voz temblorosa.  
  
--¿Toda la noche?... Vaya, debiste estar muy ahogado dentro - su sarcasmo se oyó terriblemente malogrado, aunque lograron surtir el efecto oportuno.  
  
Harry frunció su ceño, haciendo lucir a sus ojos una luminosidad extraña. De pronto, comprendió en medio de la noche lo que ocurría. Ron lo sabía. Ron lo había espiado, o, al menos, sabía acerca de su paradero.  
  
Oh, dios, y si había seguido a Malfoy.  
  
Conocía a Ron y eso hacía más certera la idea: Su aspecto espasmódico y alterado se debía a un encuentro con Malfoy. Lo sabía. Lo sabía.  
  
¡Mierda, si Malfoy había sido capaz de abrir su boca, estaría en dolorosos problemas!  
  
Miró a Ron, intentando escrutar a su mirada sincera, aunque dolida.  
  
--¿Dónde estabas.?-Preguntó lo mismo, sin embargo, intentó sonar despreocupado.  
  
--Tomando aire-respondió con sequedad, con una fría sonrisa -El mismo aire- .  
  
Abrió enormes sus ojos, luego los fue entrecerrando, hasta hundirse al sueño, y olvidar. Olvidar que Ron estaba sumergido en el juego así como el mismo. Así como Malfoy.  
  
***  
  
Pasó por el salón de la fiesta sin siquiera mirar, pues ya había terminado. Estaba todo en silencio. Caminaba con pasos deslizantes, su cabello platinado despedía suaves luces bajo la luz natural. Si no estuviera vestido de negro, seguramente parecería una visión.  
  
Sentía a intervalos el cosquilleo del recuerdo, de Potter sobre su cuerpo, estimulándolo. A ratos, también, sentía el odio fumigando las sensaciones, apoderándose de su retorcida razón, haciéndola alcanzar formas insospechadas en contra de Potter, contra su ingenuidad.Contra su fascinación.  
  
Detuvo sus pasos, de pronto exhausto. Apoyó su cuerpo contra una pared y se dejó caer al suelo, su espalda apoyada en la fría piedra.  
  
Sintió pasos más allá, saliendo del salón, acercándose hacia donde él se encontraba. Fijó su vista en el extenso paraje, pero la oscuridad no le permitía divisar.  
  
Sólo reconoció la forma de una silueta, más o menos alta. Iba hacia él, con pasos lentos, medios tambaleantes.  
  
No le dio mayor importancia.  
  
Intentó ignorarlo, seguramente era un imbécil que andaba perdido.  
  
Los pasos se ceñían cada vez más ante él, el sonido sugerente de los zapatos, los movimientos de las ropas a los movimientos del andar. Enarcó sus cejas, contemplando la figura cada vez más cerca.  
  
No podía reconocer.  
  
Sólo que era alto, más alto que él. De pronto, el vistazo de un cabello con brillo rojizo. Luego, el color rojizo haciéndose más intenso. Pelirrojo, alto, no muy delgado.  
  
Sonrió cansadamente, pero sin perder su pulcra pose aristocrática.  
  
No quiso incorporarse, sólo empinó su barbilla, una de sus cejas enarcada, mientras que sus labios se humedecieron por un sensual deslizamiento de su lengua. Sabía que la escasa luz era suficiente para iluminar su rostro.  
  
Weasley apretó los labios, sus pecas ahora visibles para los ojos de Draco por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Se inclinó, tomando del cuello de la camisa al Slytherin, levantándolo con violencia, lanzándolo contra el suelo nuevamente.  
  
Sintió un frío correr por su espina dorsal, pero sólo lo miro con furia indignada desde el piso. Se paró en un solo movimiento, llevando sus manos a las caderas.  
  
Ron lo enfrentó con los ojos, los cuales brillaban con inusual oscuridad, bordeando un espacio dentro de Malfoy, removiendo ahí algo que despertó frenético.  
  
.Draco Malfoy lo descubrió.  
  
Ron ya no venía por una advertencia. No venía por golpes. Ni tampoco en defensa del imbécil de Potter.  
  
.Draco Malfoy lo descubrió.La venganza no era sólo suya.  
  
Cerró sus ojos un momento, sintiendo al instante el calor del pelirrojo, quien estaba cerca, cada vez más cerca.Y más.Y un poco más.  
  
-----------  
  
Notas: bueno, bueno. lo terminé. Es lo más extraño de la historia hasta el momento. Definitivamente Ron entró como personaje importante. Aún sigo sin rumbo, así que, acepto sugerencias. me voy en pocos días de vacaciones, pero quería dejar este adelanto, por si acaso. Espero sus reviews, para saber. no creo poder subir antes de irme el siguiente capítulo, pero lo intentaré.  
  
Paola: hola!, gracias por el comentarios (como siempre ^^), bueno, en realidad, a mi tampoco me tira mucho la pareja Ron/harry, pero esto es distinto. Y bueno, que decir, los voldie/harry tampoco son de mi total agrado, aunque todo va en la historia. hace dos meses no me gustaban los harry/draco, y ahora. nos vemos.  
  
Kmi Kusanagi: Gracias por tu review, ha sido muy halagador. A mi también me agrada a Draco como es originalmente (o cerca de lo que es). claro, no puedo negar que sus versiones dulce y atormentado también son adorables, aunque se tornen de paso menos creíbles. Pero los fics son poco creíbles. Todo va en como esté hecha la historia, en como se manejen a los personajes. Avancé rápido este capítulo, no estoy muy segura de cómo habrá quedado, pero pone algo más enredado el asunto. Ojalá haya valido el ansia. nos vemos, besos.  
  
Murtilla: bueno, acá tienes otro capitulo, antes d e mis vacaciones. gracias por tus reviews, me suben el ánimo. cuidate.  
  
Bad girl Malfoy: Uhhhh, no, no!! Ron no es el novio de harry... ni estará cerca de serlo. Más harry dominador si lo habrá. en realidad, también habrá draco dominaro. o los dos. Gracias por tus comentarios, a mi también me agrada que te agrade la historia ^^  
  
Mai ka fugi: No te preocupes, creo entender a que te refieres. No soy sádica, lo son ellos, los personajes!!!... besos ^^ 


	6. A Pasos

Capítulo 6:  
A pasos  
  
Ladeó su cara sobre su hombro izquierdo, sintiendo de inmediato el beso húmedo de Weasley contra su mejilla. Un abandono suave, aunque violento. Se deslizaban los labios por su piel, mientras los brazos iban colgados a cada lado de su cuerpo, empuñadas al final sus manos.  
  
El borde mareado de sus latidos y la incomprensión punzante de no saber qué impulsaba al pelirrojo a acariciarlo.  
  
Acariciarlo..  
  
Porque sus manos eran como garras en su cuerpo, cobrando vida sobre su ropa, queriendo deshacerlas al tocarlas. Sus propios pensamientos esfumados, idos hacia el placer.  
  
En realidad eran dos clases de placeres: el de la propia excitación que lo sometieron esas manos tanteando su cuerpo, y el placer de comprobar deseos ignorados también en Weasley.  
  
Se dejó hacer.. Hacer que esos dedos vagasen por su cintura, moviéndose, casi arañando al legar a las caderas. Otro tacto tembloroso en su nuca, obligándolo a enderezar su cabeza. Sus ojos, antes cerrados, se entreabrieron inundados en esa sórdida oscuridad iluminando el brillo de sus irises.  
  
Ron no miraba ya sus ojos, estaba concentrado en esos labios, sumido en su propio deseo asfixiante y la mordaz certeza de saber a Harry con el sabor de Malfoy.  
  
Draco ensuciando..  
  
Malfoy siempre manchando.. Siempre manchado.  
  
Aquello lo repulsó deliciosamente, haciendo danzar su lengua hacia el rubor exquisito de esa boca. Lamió los labios del Slytherin, retirando con exasperante lentitud el contacto, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada perdida, alucinada al cosquilleo de su estómago, del mareo continuo.  
  
Draco boqueó, medio gimiendo, pero despacio. Muy despacio.  
  
De pronto, contra su oreja, tras una brutal mordida en su lóbulo, oyó el siseo de Weasley.  
  
--Déjalo. Deja de una vez a Harry-  
  
Y sintió la sangre cayendo por su cuello, realizando un suave cosquilleo doloroso. Ardor. Su puño voló hacia esa pecosa mejilla impulsado por una fuerza inusual. El golpe hizo al pelirrojo tambalear. El siguiente golpe fue a parar a sus costillas, disfrutando del crujiente sonido que despidió el impacto.  
  
Sonrió maníacamente, protegido en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Decidió irse, con el resentimiento estrujando su mente, una ira rompiendo a pedazos su calma característica. El no era juego de nadie, menos de un Gryffindor. Sintió con asco la imagen de Weasley acosado por los celos, frustrando su torpeza en él mismo.  
  
Caminó por los pasillos, llegando a su cuarto. Se acostó rápido, invadido por los recuerdos de la noche.. Potter.. Su infantil nombre rondándolo, esparcido en sus pensamientos, revueltos por sobre su control.  
  
Potter.. Su odio escurrido al aparecer el deseo. Sofocada su actitud segura, su frialdad. Su absoluto control diluido por la rabia de saberse manoseado por el pobretón ese.. Sumido bajo unos celos ajenos a él.  
  
Mordió sus labios.  
  
Sus planes seguirían intactos.. Apresurados, pero intactos. Ni Weasley ni el mismísimo Potter lo arruinarían.  
  
La última imagen que tuvo antes de caer al sueño, fue la de Harry: Su irritante candor manchado en saliva, besos, rastros de sangre y semen.. Ensuciado bajo sus manos jugando, desgarrando, gozándolo.  
  
El rastro de una sonrisa hecha trizas.  
  
Y el sueño.  
  
***  
  
Habían pasado cinco días desde la noche de Hallowen y las clases era un tedio insoportable, largas y cubiertas en abrumadores sopores. A ratos, escapaba a la biblioteca, fingiendo que leía para los exámenes, pero sólo iba a descansar, despejar su mente. Solo.  
  
Ron a penas le hablaba.  
  
Aunque él mismo no hacía mucho al respecto, lo evadía en cuanto podía. Le era intolerante el hecho de saberlo al tanto de la situación. No del todo, pero si con certeras sospechas.  
  
Ahora mismo se encontraba en la biblioteca, su cabeza estaba hundida en sus brazos, intentando enterrar los recuerdos de su mente, ahuyentarlos para que no regresasen más. Pero le era imposible.  
  
Sus recuerdos no se iban.. Mucho peor que eso: El imbécil de Malfoy no quería abandonar sus deseos. Ni sus dedeos ni su odio.  
  
Ambas cosas iban fuertemente entrelazadas, el odio de pensarlo, de sus palabras, de su sorna constante. El odio de su deseo. El deseo de odiarlo y ver como iba desapareciendo la ira. Como desaparecía enredada al placer confundiéndolo.  
  
Se sentía mareado y poseído como aquella noche, cuando el irrefrenable anhelo de matar a Malfoy lo hizo aferrarlo por su cuello, queriendo ver su hermoso cuerpo cayendo, quebrado a esa altura, sus gritos estropeándolo, haciéndolo lucir aún más bello.. Aún más cruel.  
  
Luego la ardiente sensación de tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, entregado a su subordinación. Abierto ya su merced. Disfrutando. Ambos haciéndolo.  
  
Recordaba esa noche como imágenes fragmentadas y, a la vez, perfectamente nítidas. Como una obra que se le mostraba ajena a su persona. Un espectador, como si él no fuera ese que había intentado matar a su enemigo, y luego lo forzaba a saciar su cuerpo.  
  
No, claro que no. Claro que no era el de ese cuerpo que había huido insatisfecho y asustado, acosado por el remordimiento. Acosado por la excitación.  
  
Sintió, de pronto, una respiración fría, cerca. Muy cerca.  
  
Se paralizó, quedándose quedo donde estaba, sin levantar su cabeza de dónde la tenía. No había sentido los pasos acercarse, pero ahora la sensación de esa respiración se hacía clara frente a su nuca, a escasos centímetros.  
  
Oyó suave el sonido inmaterial de una risa, la cual se oía áspera, aunque indeciblemente sedosa. Dos dedos recorriendo sus hombros, como queriendo despertarlo.. Pensaba que dormía, no que temblaba histérico. No deseándolo terriblemente.  
  
Fingió unos segundos no sentirlo, esperando a que nuevamente esos dedos se posaran sobre su cuerpo, para mecerlo con esa delicadeza que se hacía tan amenazante.  
  
En vez de dedos, fue la voz la que se oyó.  
  
--Despierta, Potter..-  
  
Movió su cabeza imitando a la perfección el acto de desperezarse, enfocando sus ojos a la figura situada a sus espaldas, la cual comenzaba a coger una silla para sentarse a su lado.  
  
Frunció su ceño, reprimiendo el temblor que deambulaba por su espina dorsal.  
  
--¿Qué mierda quieres, Malfoy?_-- su voz fue un gruñido calculado, a lo cual, el Slytherin esbozó una media sonrisa.  
  
--Hablar.-- Hizo rodar sus ojos por la biblioteca, haciendo bailar sus pestañas-Pero no aquí.  
  
Remarcó su sonrisa, provocando en Harry un ápice de sospecha, de duda.  
  
--¿Por qué no aquí?-  
  
Malfoy rió, sin cinismo, sólo encantado. Luego, se inclino hacia Potter, murmurando contra sus labios, su aliento congelándolo:  
  
--Como quieras..-  
  
Y se incorporó de la silla, haciendo a su cuerpo forzar un movimiento elegante para retirarse. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron enormes.  
  
--¡Espera! - dijo casi gritando, a lo que Draco se detuvo, aunque sin voltear.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar, en silencio, el Gryffindor siguiendo los pasos del Slytherin, que parecían como suspendidos en el suelo, a penas rozándolo. Lo guió por pasillos que nunca había recorrido, ni siquiera a través del mapa de los merodeadores.  
  
El frío a cada paso se hacía más fuerte, la humedad surgiendo a través de gotas desde el techo. Llegaron a una puerta, la cual se abrió ante un hechizo de Draco.  
  
--Pasa-  
  
Harry vio ante sus ojos lo que era una amplia habitación, adornada en colores plateados y verdosos, el suelo alfombrado, las cortinas enormes tapando un ventanal. Al centro y apenas iluminada, había una pira de cojines, también verdes y grises. Hacía frío, era consciente de eso, pero un extraño calor lo fue resguardando, casi sofocándolo.  
  
Detuvo su mirada inquisidora del lugar para fijarla en Malfoy, quien estaba distraído mirando los cojines apilados más allá. En otra circunstancia se hubiese ido, por lo insinuador del lugar.. por lo placentero de la situación.  
  
Pero no huyó.  
  
Encaró los ojos de Malfoy que ya se había posado sobre los suyos, notando como ese brillo retorcido no lo había abandonado. Aún estaba cubierto en maldad, aún estaba cubierto en ese aire sensual e intocable, ansiando siempre destruirlo.  
  
Volvió a él aquel avasallador impulso, ese que hablaba de tomar su odio y amoldarlo a sus caderas, a su cuerpo chillando por poseer a Malfoy, por disfrutar de su dolor endulzado, contagiado del placer.  
  
Estaba claro que la propuesta no era una conversación. No era, tampoco, un reclamo por lo de la otra noche.  
  
Avanzó hasta el Slytherin, cogiéndolo por el cuello, arrastrándolo hasta su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura, vagando sus manos por sus caderas, estrujándolo contra su cuerpo. Sintiéndolo, sintiéndolo, sintiéndolo.  
  
Sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo platinado, tirándolo con brusquedad, a lo cual Malfoy respondió con un quejido agudo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, ladeada a un lado, dejando expuesto su cuello.  
  
Ni siquiera tuvo que ordenar a sus labios para que besasen esa carne pálida, ellos fueron solos a succionar, morder y lamer la piel ofrecida, enrojeciéndola, ensalivándola. Sus manos divagaron al costado de los muslos, sintiendo su contorno, palpando con un abandono obsceno, aunque siempre inocente.  
  
Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando, dejándolo que lo acariciase. Tenía sus dedos ocupados en su cuello, para sostenerse a si mismo de no caer. Hasta que Harry lo fue empujando contra los cojines, sus ojos esmeraldas mirándolo, entre perdidos y pendientes.  
  
No supo en qué momento fue, pero unos labios invadieron lo suyos, invadiendo su boca con hambre, degustando de sus labios. Respondió de inmediato, con experiencia, sin enseñar, sólo demostrando lo lejos que estaba de alcanzarlo. Lo lejos que estaba de tenerlo.  
  
No obstante, no podía negárselo, lo estaba disfrutando. Le era excitante el sabor torpe e inexperto de Potter, de sus manos quitándole la camisa con lentitud, enjugando su piel con sus labios. Disfrutaba de su toque morbosamente cándido.  
  
Y sin proponérselo comenzó a responder a las caricias, realizando movimientos sensuales de sus manos sobre la espalda de Potter, recorriendo esa curva perfecta al llegar a sus nalgas, sintiendo el temblor exquisito del Gryffindor a su contacto. Poco a poco fue cediendo, cayendo bajo el peso de Harry.  
  
Cuando Potter le quitó completamente la camisa, chupando sus mínimos pezones, deslizando su lengua por su pecho, para luego morder su vientre expuesto ante él, supo que sería poseído y que gozaría mucho más su poder desde ahí.  
  
Y dio un gemido, seguido por otro más. Y otro.. haciendo a Harry endurecerse con desesperada ansiedad, con animal urgencia.  
  
---------  
  
notas: Bueno, lo terminé, ahora, en una tarde, luego de volver de mis vacaciones. No se por que, pero esto se va apresurando un poco. Puede que queden uno o dos capítulos. Quizás no, toda va en mi ánimo de seguir o no la historia, pues en realidad no se a donde ir. Ojalá les guste y dejen reviews, si leen la historia, dejen sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, lo importante es saber que la leen. Ojalá pueda subir luego el otro capitulo, la continuación de la escena. lo quise hacer separado para que sufran un poco y me dejen reviews ; p  
  
Arel M: Gracias por tu review!!!.... bueno, Ron está por ahí metido, aún no se que va a pasar con él, pero nada muy importe, es decir, no interferirá en el draco/harry. Bueno, es cierto lo de esa frase, lo del sigilo de Malfoy (jejeje, por algo es Slytherin). Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo. Siempre es un placer leer tus reviews, en verdad, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Besos ^.^  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Oh, lo siento por lo de tu PC, a mi también me juega malas pasadas bastante seguido (por ejemplo, cuando escribo este fics, siempre pasa que se reinicia en medio de lo que llevo escrito.. Y pierdo todo!!!!, ahora apenas escribo una frase la guardo). Ahhh, disculpa por lo enredado, es que a veces escribo así, en un estilo seudo pretencioso, y al parecer no me sale muy bien. Ojalá haya quedado más claro, sé que no hay nada más tedioso que no saber quien dice tal o cual palabra. Gracias por el reviews, me encantó.. Aunque, qué significa una beta? (soy ignorante, lo sé) besos.  
  
Paola: hola!, gracias por tu review, y por escribirme siempre!... bueno, lo siento, nuevamente por lo complicado del capítulo anterior. estaba en un colapso. Te respondo a tus preguntas: entre harry y draco pasó algo en la noche de hallowen, en ese capítulo (el 5) solo son recuerdos. Lo de juego es una referencia a esa mezcla de odio/deseo/venganza.. Solo que ahora se involucra Ron. Ron siente algo parecido al deseo por draco y algo parecido al amor por harry. Ron se siente celoso, por cierto, de ambos (jo). Entre draco y ron pasó lo que viste en este capítulo. cuidate, y sigue escribiéndome. besos.  
  
Murtilla: No te preocupes, no soy de las amantes de un Harry/ron ni tampoco muy amiga de los ron/draco, a no ser que sea una aventurita por ahí (^^). Bueno, también soy de la idea de que la serpiente sea codiciada. veremos, jo. besos, y gracias por el review!  
  
Dejen review!!!!!!!! 


	7. A Pasos II mini capítulo

Capítulo 7:  
A pasos II  
  
Contuvo la risa antes de que pudiese escucharse rondando por la habitación. Rodeó la cintura desnuda de Malfoy para tenerlo más cerca de su cuerpo, mientras seguía probando de esa piel expuesta de su pecho. Había comprobado lo deliciosa que resultaba lamerla desde aquella posición tan favorable: El sobre el cuerpo de Draco, devorándolo.  
  
Suavizó el roce de sus dedos contra las caderas delgadas, sólo concentrándose en la tarea de chupar y ensalivar los pezones pequeñitos del Slytherin, los cuales se endurecían a su contacto.  
  
De vez en cuando, levantaba su mirada para contemplar la expresión de ese rostro. Esa cara sólo dibujaba placer, una media sonrisa cruzaba por sus labios rojos, húmedos a los besos, mientras que sus ojos grises estaban increíblemente oscuros, acaso acosados por el goce del poder.  
  
Sentía un baile de nervios al saber al chico bajo suyo tan sumiso y quedo a su toque, retorciéndose debajo de su cuerpo como una serpiente enroscada y temblorosa, aunque siempre consciente de su letalidad.  
  
Dibujó con sus manos los costados de Malfoy, sintiendo aquella delgadez finísima de su figura, la suavidad y su palidez exagerada. Llegó al borde de sus pantalones, los cuales se ajustaban como una segunda piel. La tela negra al contraste de la piel tersa.  
  
Dos de sus dedos juguetearon en sus labios rojos, sugiriendo una sonrisa a Malfoy, aquellos dedos se deslizaron por el cuello del chico pálido, bajando por sus clavículas, vagando a través de la sedosidad deslizante de su pecho, luego el vientre que subía y bajaba, hasta bordear el primer botón del pantalón.  
  
Sólo ese gesto bastó para que Draco gimiera prolongado y bajo, suspirando contra el hombro de Potter, ocasionándole un escalofrío.  
  
Los botones fueron abriéndose con lentitud, bajo la expectativa de los ojos verdes de Harry, mientras recibía la respiración media agitada de Malfoy en su oreja, cuando se dedicaba a repartir mínimos besos en su lóbulo, o en su cuello, mordiendo a veces su garganta, como queriendo matarlo... suavemente, siempre con delicadeza mordaz.  
  
Cuando hubo abierto el último botón, notó que Draco no llevaba ropa interior, pues su vello púbico surgía levemente entre la pequeña apertura, rubios y perfectos contra su piel.  
  
Jadeó entre excitado y divertido, sorprendiéndole lo calculado que podía resultar el Slytherin en sus actos... El hijo de puta sabía perfectamente a qué iban y el había caído.  
  
Volvió a sus labios, besándolo con avidez, mientras su mano iba a su bajo vientre, adentrándose a ese espacio entreabierto de los pantalones, donde el sexo de Draco iba empujando erecto contra sus dedos, el ritmo delicioso de sus caderas para lograr un mejor roce.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando iba a retirar esa prenda de aquel cuerpo, Malfoy realizó un movimiento brusco, incorporándose frente suyo.  
  
Lo miró con desconcierto.  
  
Lo miró entre asustado y enfurecido desde el suelo, viendo la imagen de Draco Malfoy de pie, delgadísimo y con una altura considerable desde su posición. Las mejillas cubiertas en el rubor de la excitación, sus cabellos, siempre perfectamente ordenados, estaban enmarañados y desordenados en su cabeza, cayendo mechones húmedos contra su frente, algunos, delante de sus orejas, afilando más su facciones perfectas.  
  
Sus ojos relucientes bajo el flequillo pegado a su piel.  
  
Lo vio en su ademán de enderezarse completamente, haciendo a su pecho sudoroso subir, mientras su vientre se contorsionaba cuando hizo recorrer sus manos por ahí, para bajarlas hasta sus pantalones... Creyó que se los iba a retirar, haciendo a su miembro rugir desde el piso, junto a los cojines, en medio de un gemido.  
  
Pero no. esas manos imposiblemente lentas y blancas, sólo comenzaron a abrochar los botones, exasperantes en su lentitud... Feroces en su crueldad.  
  
La visión era hermosa y dolorosamente clara... Estaba todo absolutamente claro: Hasta ahí había llegado el encuentro.  
  
"Hijo de perra... Eres un hijo de perra!!!!!"  
  
Cuando terminó de abrocharse los pantalones, sonrió con retorcida sonrisa, sus ojos enormes en la oscuridad de la seminoche, a esa hora, la misma en que los colores se alzaban como espectros... Y Malfoy era uno más de ellos.  
  
Sus ojos hermosos lo vieron acercarse, sus labios una vez más contra los suyos, con una suavidad morbosa. Luego, las manos de Draco contra su yugular, acariciando en un movimiento ligero su cuello fino, hasta calzarlas bajo sus orejas, ahí le susurró un quejido pequeño:  
  
--Lo que vine a decirte...-- Su voz se oyó arrastrada, media afectada aún por la pasión-A mi no me gustan los juegos, para que se lo digas al imbécil ese de Weasley.  
  
--¿Qué....? -  
  
Draco rió, sin mostrar ninguna variación en su sonido.  
  
--Sólo... déjalo fuera de esto -  
  
Y comprendió, segundos más tarde, que Malfoy ya no estaba allí, se había ido. Otra vez... Y otra, y otra, y otra más.  
  
---------------  
  
Notas: Ya, se que es corto, pero era para subir luego la continuación.. Jajajajaja, ¿Esperaban otra cosa???.......... al decir verdad, yo igual, pero esto es parte de la espontaneidad en la escritura... No me maten, así se aplazará más el encuentro y durará más el fics. es el último capitulo así de corto, este es una especia de adelanto. DEJEN REVIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Gracias por el review, bueno, y vale por lo de aclararme lo que era una beta, sabía lo que era, pero sin el nombre. Quizás me consiga una, tal vez no, es que en realidad no conozco a nadie que pueda corregirme mis historias (soy muy quisquillosa), pero si encuentro a alguien adecuado, no dudaré en preguntarle si quiere osar a ser mi beta ^^.. Con respecto al capítulo, fue algo que lo hice instantáneamente, y fue como un descargo por no escribir en casi una semana.. Este de ahora, es un adelanto para molestarlas un poquito.. Ojalá no te enojes, y lo hayas disfrutado. Y no te preocupes, no terminaré tan luego la historia... gracias por los comentarios, me encantan y me animan!!! Cuídate, besos.  
  
Arel M: Hola!!!!!, ah adoro que me dejes reviews. Y gracias por los comentarios y por que te gusta mi modo de escribir (eres de España??.... lo digo por lo de "escribes de puta madre", jejeje --yo soy chilena--).... Oye!, yo no soy mala persona (jo), sólo manipulo las cosas a mi antojo, para obtener resultados más, como decirlo?, más favorables... ¿No era lo que esperabas del capítulo?: yo tampoco.. Fue una decisión de último momento hacer que Draco deje con los crespos hechos a Harry, y a sí mismos, en realidad... Ojalá te haya gustado y me sigas escribiendo, besos.  
  
Mai ka Yugi: Gracias por tu rievew!!!!, ojalá me sigas leyendo y dejando tus comentarios (que por cierto, si me habías dejado por ahí.. ^^). Tu halago fue muy gratificante, en serio.. Ojalá te haya gustado el mini capítulo. nos vemos, besos. 


	8. Asaltos

Capítulo 8:  
Asaltos  
  
No. claro que no se había detenido por que no lo estaba disfrutando.  
  
Es más, él había decidido acostarse por fin con Potter y acabar por fin con ese juego exasperante. Y lo estaba disfrutando. Había sido delicioso aquel interludio cálido y quedo, mientras sentía la lengua de Potter lamer su cuerpo, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados por la excitación.  
  
Era un delirio sofocante verlo complacerlo de ese modo. Su ingenuidad en cada lamida, en cada mordisco... En cada botón de su pantalón que desabrochaba con trastornada lujuria.  
  
¿Por qué había parado, entonces?  
  
Los celos.  
  
Celos de saber a Weasley entrometiéndose entre su terreno: Potter... El imbécil ése acosándolo por estar ¿Enamorado de Potter? ¿Celoso de él mismo? ¿Celoso, acaso, de Potter?  
  
Cuando ese mugriento Weasley lo había atrapado la noche de Hallowen, lejos de disgustarle el encuentro, lo había dejado con un extraño sabor envolvente... Ansiándolo, así como a Potter... De otra forma, pero igualmente intenso.  
  
Hasta que él idiota había nombrado al niño que vivió, dejándole en claro que sólo se le había acercado por estar celoso. Celoso porque había estado con Potter antes que él, quien era su mejor amigo.  
  
Amigos...  
  
Sonrió mientras caminaba...  
  
Sonrió entre confundido e irritado. Aborrecía admitirlo, pero Potter lo estaba, de cierta forma, controlando. Y había sido precisamente esa idea la que lo había repudiado, al punto de interrumpir su encuentro.  
  
Llegó a su cuarto, acostándose rápido, cerrando el dosel. Una vez allí, sabiéndose solo y silencioso, comenzó a tocarse para satisfacer en algo lo que yacía palpitando en los muslos.  
  
Hundió sus labios en la almohada, sofocando ahí sus gritos... Pues eran gritos ya lo que surgía de ese placer desbordante hacia Potter y su deseo disfrazado en odio. O su odio disfrazo en deseo...  
  
... Ya ni sabía... Simplemente, no lo sabía.  
  
Mecía sus caderas contra las sábanas, estimulado al roce de la seda contra su carne desnuda, sensible y endurecida. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, nublados y transparentes, fijos en su sexo cobrando más y más vida, forzando imágenes del reciente encuentro.  
  
Potter en sus pantalones... Potter con manos torpes desnudándolo... Potter excitándolo como nunca estuvo excitado... Potter mirándolo con ojos desorbitados cuando hubo dado por concluido el encuentro, yéndose con elegancia y con su miembro casi explotando abajo.  
  
¿Y Weasley?: Oh, el imbécil nunca tendría a Potter... Nunca más lo tendría a él. Ya no contaba como una pieza del juego.  
  
Rasguñó su sexo con una crueldad irresistible, acabando con un gemido prolongado y delicioso, quedando con la sensación temblorosa del orgasmo... Con la sensación temblorosa de saber sus planes endemoniadamente quebrándose.  
  
***  
  
Quiso pasar la noche allí, acurrucado entre los cojines, abrazándose en el frío y en la confusión arañándolo. Quizás si no hubiese estado tan desconcertado, habría corrido tras de Malfoy, exigiéndole una explicación... Exigiéndole tomarlo, y acabar con aquella letanía morbosa de la espera.  
  
Sin embargo, más que la excitación, más que el ardor de saberlo lejos y mucho más que el odio desbordante en esos momentos, eran las palabras que le había dicho.  
  
Ron...  
  
¿Qué mierda tenía que ver Ron en ellos dos?  
  
Y como un vértigo imperioso sintió a su estómago subir, mientras venían las imágenes de la noche de Hallowen a su memoria, cuando Ron había entrado al cuarto con sus mejillas rojas, su respiración agitada y con un evidente bulto entre los pantalones.  
  
Malfoy tenía que ver en esto... Malfoy, en realidad, tenía que ver con todo.  
  
Sintió su garganta apretada, mientras su corazón se debatía en acelerados latidos. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar a Ron ahora... Ahora que sabía que él estaba enterado de todo? ¿Cómo mierda iba a abordar a Malfoy desde su odio ansiando poseerlo?  
  
Comenzó a masajear sus hombros, intentando apaciguar el frío. Su cabeza le dolía, sus sienes estaban latiendo con feroz fuerza.  
  
Le causaba cierto horror darse cuenta, pero ni siquiera con lo sucedido durante el anochecer, cuando el Slytherin lo había abandonado, no había logrado sentirse con suficiente furia como para aplastar su deseo.  
  
Era todo lo contrario, en realidad.  
  
Sentía que lo deseaba más... Más dolor, más carne tirante y punzante en las caricias, más humedad entre esos brazos. Ya no era ni siquiera la venganza: Sólo un anhelo, sólo la necesidad de su cuerpo... Y el caer... Hundiéndolo.  
  
Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, abandonándose al sueño. O a las pesadillas, daba igual, pues no había ya diferencias.  
  
***  
  
En medio de la noche, entre sus sábanas enrolladas a su cuerpo desnudo, lo esperaba.  
  
Lo esperaba entre crispado y tembloroso.  
  
Con el presentimiento cierto de saber que no llegaría... Tal vez en muchas noches más no lo vería llegar. Sí por las mañanas, radiante y atontado, sonriente. No podía y no tenía como evitarlo: Eso le dolía. Le dañaba por ambos lados.  
  
Tenía el dosel de la cama medio corrido, para verlo llegar acaso llegase, y sonreírle con la mirada, para que supiera que ya no importaba esa pelea que habían tenido. O quizás para mirarlo furioso, sus mejillas pecosas rojas por la irritación, para luego abrazarlo en medio de la risa, perdonándolo.  
  
Y todo eso era inútil.  
  
Por otro lado, sabía que su deseo por Malfoy nunca iba a concretarse más allá que encuentros furtivos y arrebatados entre los pasillos, siempre con la excusa de su odio hacia su apellido, de su odio por atormentar a Harry.  
  
Se sintió trasladado a un plano patético.  
  
Se sintió, de pronto, con la terrible certeza que Harry esa noche definitivamente no llegaría a dormir. Y se mordió sus labios, hasta hacérselo sangrar, su crueldad torturante y agresiva contra si mismo.  
  
***  
  
Salía de la ducha, con su cuerpo bañado en gotas de agua, mientras que su cabello se le pegaba a los contornos de su cara, haciéndolo lucir sus facciones aún más finas. Había salido sin ninguna toalla, arrastrando su cuerpo empapado por las baldosas heladas, el agua escurriendo por sus piernas blancas y delgadas, hasta el suelo.  
  
Adoraba el agua tibia y su piel enfriándose al salir.  
  
No había nadie en el baño, estaba todo en silencio. Sólo a lo lejos, se oía los gritos provenientes del campo de Quidditch, pues era el turno de Gryffindor de entrenar.  
  
El entrenamiento había sido duro, minutos antes, y había quedado agotado. Había visto en las gradas, parado bajo un amplio pilar, a Potter. Lo estaba mirando entre escondido y molesto, sus ojos tras los lentes le brillaban... Un paso más allá, a su lado, estaba Weasley, su mano descansaba en el hombro de Potter, acariciándolo.  
  
Había sentido un leve escozor en su piel, mientras la repugnancia lo hizo desconcentrar su juego. Cuando volvió la vista a esos dos, ya no estaban allí.  
  
Caminó hasta unas banquitas que había en el baño, cogiendo una toalla para cubrirse del frío y de su desnudez. La envolvió en sus caderas, notando como la puerta del baño se abría con fuerza.  
  
Miró hacia aquella dirección.  
  
Ah, era el pobretón ese, con sus mejillas rojas y pecosas, su respiración hecha un jadeo patético. En realidad, su aspecto lo era, por completo. Aquello era su atractivo, ni nada más ni nada menos.  
  
El pelirrojo lo miró con ira, también con cierta... Un momento, ¿preocupación? ¿dolor? ¿Llanto reprimido?......... y no comprendió lo que dijo, sólo oyó su sonido estrangulado de su garganta, sonando quebrado... incluso bello.  
  
***  
  
Comenzó a volar rápido, el campo de Quidditch se hacía una neblina espesa y multicolor bajo su escoba. Wood le gritaba desde el aire, alentándolo, felicitándolo por la nueva velocidad alcanzada... Sabía perfectamente que era lo que lo estaba impulsando a volar así...  
  
Malfoy...  
  
Ron estaba abajo, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, perdidos en su velocidad bordeando lo grotesca. Delirante al movimiento de su cabello negro, de sus mejillas medias ruborizadas al viento golpeándolo, al viento cortándolo en imágenes esparcidas en el cielo.  
  
Hermione a su lado le susurraba algo al oído, él sólo asentía quedo. Muy quedo, aún ido a la visión.  
  
Harry, en el aire, cobró un nuevo grado de velocidad. Sintió algo parecido a temor invadirle. Más que eso: Sintió terror entrelazado a la expectación del viento, y de la velocidad. Su piel pedía más movimiento.  
  
La sensación era similar a la que había sentido esa noche junto a Malfoy. La carne impotente y coagulada a su subordinación deliciosa.  
  
Ardor en sus ojos y su vista cada vez más gris.  
  
De pronto, en medio de la neblina, sobre las gradas del campo de Quidditch, oyó un grito general y horrorizado, y la sensación febrilmente terrible de estar cayendo, precipitándose hacia ese vacío sin forma, sólo un color, y un bullicio histérico... Y un nombre.  
  
"Malfoy... Malfoy... ¡Maldito seas, maldito seas!"  
  
***  
  
Primero abrió sus ojos enormes, sus irises plateadas luciendo pequeñas al contraste de sus pupilas dilatas al máximo. Luego, el golpecito medio amortiguado y tirante en su pecho.  
  
Contempló a Weasley frente suyo, viéndolo con ojos húmedos y furibundos, dando media vuelta para irse corriendo. ¿Dónde?.......... A la enfermería...  
  
Lo había dicho, estaba claro y aún así le costaba asimilar:  
  
Potter, el idiota que más detestaba de todo Hogwarts, había caído de la escoba. Había caído. Había caído al piso, suspendido a la inconsciencia.  
  
Y no supo ni cómo ni por qué sentía sus latidos estrujándose.  
  
"Ohh, Mierda, Potter!"  
  
_----------  
  
Notas: ahhh, demonios, que he hecho?......... No sé si está muy forzado o cursi, pero si no me paran luego, creo que la historia cambiará de rumbo.... no a uno muy radical, pero si menos favorable a lo que tenía planeado. Está claro que están surgiendo preocupaciones.. ¿Ha quedado claro el capitulo?........ Espero, espero.. dejen review!!!!, para lo que sea.. Este capítulo es secundario, no se preocupen, solo hay cambios de enfoque....  
  
DEEEJJJJJEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN REVIEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! ^o^  
  
Kmi Kusanagi: Hola!!, como estás? Gracias por el review y por hacerme propaganda (^^), ya dio resultado, pues una amiga tuya acudió a leerlo con serias amenazas de muerte... Ah, no me digas sádica, no lo soy!! (jejeje).. Bueno, yo todavía no me explico como fue que Draco cortó a Harry en el mejor momento, pero fue para hacerlas sufrir a uds un poquito y para que me manden reviews (aunque sean para matarme). Ah!!!, no sabes lo contenta que me hace saber que te gusta mi historia, y que no te hayas aburrido así como dices que usualmente te pasa... sigue escribiéndome!!, besos.  
  
Luzy Snape: hola! Gracias por el comentario, y sí, el capítulo 7 fue corto, por que fue un acto impulsivo mío de subir rápido la escena. cuídate.  
  
Gilly: jajjaja, me hiciste reír cuando leí tu comentario... deberías cuidar tus amistades, no vaya a ser que salgas un día de estos asesinada (Se ve que Kmy es de temer ; p )... gracias por tus comentarios y por tomarte tu tiempo en leer mi historia. (yo también adoro el lemon ). Bueno, tendrás que tener algo de paciencia, pues creo que me alargaré un poco más de lo previsto, pero esos dos ya van a tener lo suyo^^... Sigue leyéndome (aunque sea bajo amenazas jo).. Besos.. (por cierto, el título fue.... Jajaja, estaba con crisis de imaginación, y se me ocurrió ese.... No quiere decir nada... bueno, no del todo, ya veras)  
  
Arel M: Hola!!! Me alegra que me hayas dejado un review (me encantan!) y que te haya gustado... a decir verdad a mi también me ha gustado más así. Cuando lo escribía lo hacía pensando en que realmente lo iban a hacer, y no terminaba de convencerme, hasta que decidí hacer lo que hice. Ahora, no sé como te vayas a tomar este nuevo capítulo, ha sido medio forzado, no sé, no termina de convencerme, pero creo que es medio necesario. Ojalá sigas leyéndome y mandándome tus comentarios. No te preocupes con los modismos españoles, conozco algunos por ver tantas películas españolas. Besos, cuídate!  
  
Paola: Ya pensaba que no me ibas a dejar más comentarios T.T... pero me dejaste dos y me subiste el ánimo, ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo (tiene algo más de sentimiento que los otros-draco se preocupó por harry hasta el punto de ponerse al borde la histeria-wow... me acordé de ti cuando escribí esa parte, aunque sea muy implícito) 


	9. Como Siempre

Capítulo 9:  
Como Siempre  
  
Contra un suspiro, un leve temor temblor en sus nervios y la caída hecha una eternidad abrumante, fascinante. Esparcido como el reflejo de su cabello negro al movimiento brusco, sus manos sujetando fuertemente la madera rígida de la saeta... Todo hundido en el ruido del caer...  
  
Por un momento pensó que era lo último: Sólo esa neblina, sólo el caer contra sus intenciones, a favor de su excitación intoxicándolo.  
  
Antes del suelo, un poco antes, sólo un poco, ya había cerrado sus ojos.  
  
No había sentido nada más... Nada del todo que lo había invadido antes de caer. Y ahora, cuando abría sus ojos nuevamente en la oscuridad de la enfermería, solo y cubierto de unos vendajes en su cuerpo, sentía la nada perpetuarse en él.  
  
Dio un quejido inaudible, queriendo saber si podía emitir algún sonido. Escucharse, lograr traspasar en algo ese miedo de creer que había estado al borde la muerte.  
  
No sabía todo el tiempo que había estado bajo la inconsciencia. No sabía, en realidad, por qué estaba bajo el sopor del dolor en su carne, haciéndolo retorcerse inmóvil y vulnerable.  
  
Claro, durante el tiempo confuso y aislado en que estuvo inconsciente, pudo percibir leves movimientos a su alrededor. Imágenes quebradas y gastadas alzándose ante sus ojos cerrados, haciéndolo trasladarse a un plano horrible, aterrado.  
  
La voz de Ron haciéndose nítida a veces, como un susurro asustado y débil, mientras sentía sus manos ásperas en su cuerpo, acariciándolo con una delicadeza que lo hizo temblar... Y luego la confusión, la incapacidad de saber aquellas sensaciones como sueños delirantes o como una realidad alzada lejana y distante, encarnada gracias a su desvanecimiento.  
  
No lo sabía.  
  
Sólo notaba sus párpados pesados, su garganta seca y su cuerpo presa de un dolor amortiguado, incapaz de tolerarlo.  
  
Intentó recordar sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer.  
  
Inevitable apareció la imagen de Malfoy........... Minutos antes, cuando lo había estado contemplando en su entrenamiento, volando con una gracia elegante, deslizándose en el aire, queriendo superar la magnitud del viento y realzarse a un nivel aún más alto, aún más poderoso.  
  
Pero no era sólo el recuerdo de ese entrenamiento lo que pensaba mientras cortaba el aire entregándose a la velocidad. No. también iba en su mente la figura anuladora y fulminante de Malfoy, queriéndolo aplastar desde su ausencia avasalladora, aislada, siempre desligada.  
  
Y fue aquello: La certeza de sentirse usado, manipulado por esas manos sucias y desentendidas, trasladándolo a un plano en que el razonamiento no existía, sólo la sensación, la carne trémula y temblando, siendo sacudida en espasmos placenteros, olvidados........... La idea de la ruptura........ Manchado....... Sensación del odio........ Sensación del deseo.........  
  
"Odio.......Odio........ Odio........ Sólo odio....... sólo eso"  
  
Sintió nudos en su cuerpo, y no sólo por el dolor de la caída.  
  
Iba a forzar un quejido, tal vez un llanto, pero sorprendido oyó de sus labios la mueca de una risa, sonando tan apagada desde la noche, desde su soledad convaleciente.  
  
***  
  
Se dejó caer en la banca, sentándose con cuidado excesivo, mientras sus ojos miraban al frente entre perdidos y oscuros.  
  
Se quedó ahí, quieto y oculto en la expectación desgarrándolo. Sus latidos lo iban ahogando. Era terrible darse cuenta, pero su preocupación lo estaba desbordando. Una especie de deseo letal entre querer verlo despedazado y muriéndose, y la imagen ensoñadora de contemplarlo ileso, sonriente y con su rencor renovado.  
  
Comenzó a sentir frío, estar desnudo y húmedo en esa circunstancia se le hacía insoportable. Decidió vestirse.  
  
Había algo rondando en su mente, traspasando el límite de sus venas, adentrándose en su pulso gastándose convulso. Estaba claro, no deseaba ver a Potter destruido......... No de esa forma........ No de esa forma donde su participación haya estado tan ajena.  
  
No lo quería ver desmayado y herido por accidente.......  
  
......... Lo suyo iba hacia la premeditación, hacia la decadencia moldeada por sus manos.......  
  
Ir a verlo.......... ¿Ir a verlo? ¿Saber como estaba? ¿Comprobar que el golpe era insignificante y que estaría bien en dos días? ¿Salir de la duda? ¿dudar? ¿dudar?........ Sí, dudar........  
  
"No me importa, no me importa"  
  
Apretó sus puños, notando que se había vestido ya completamente.  
  
Arregló su cabello, mirándose en el espejo. Ahí notó que sus ojos estaban crispando entre la oscuridad y ese brillo inusual de la crueldad.  
  
Salió del baño, dirigiéndose a la sala común Slytherin......... Había algo que tenía que arreglar. Más aún: había algo que Debía arreglar, para luego celebrarlo. Como siempre, pues había algo que nunca iba a cambiar en él y debía demostrárselo.  
  
"Sin culpa......... No existe el remordimiento........ Como siempre"  
  
***  
  
Es noche no pudo dormir. Así como la anterior. No lo habían dejado quedarse en la enfermería, velando el sueño de Harry. Aquello lo había dejado al borde de la desesperación. Necesitaba estar pendiente, sus ojos clavados en su imagen trizada, estática postrada en la camilla, con su respiración haciéndose un lento crujir.  
  
Lo había acompañado todo el tiempo, hasta que la enfermera había anunciado alegre que había sido un golpe ligero, doloroso, pero ligero. Nada de que preocuparse. Estaría bien dentro de un par de días.  
  
Aún así, apenas sabida la noticia, corrió a buscar a Malfoy, quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa torciendo sus labios, borrarle su seguridad sórdida. Quebrarlo así.  
  
Tal vez lo había logrado. Tal vez no. ¿Qué importaba ahora?  
  
***  
  
Sus ojos estaban fijos en la lluvia, sentado al borde de una ventana, en un pasillo que casi nadie frecuentaba. Estaba muy abrigado a causa del frío, sus mejillas pálidas y congeladas. Había salido ayer de la enfermería, con algunas vendas en su cuerpo, y con un dolor disipado en sus moretones. Sus movimientos se hacían torpes al caminar, pero aquello no le importaba mucho.  
  
Hermione y Ron habían estado a su lado casi todo el tiempo, así como las visitas de los alumnos de casi todas las casas.  
  
El sólo respondía a las visitas con sonrisas apagadas, muy quedo desde la camilla.  
  
Obviamente, él no se había presentado ningún día. A ninguna hora.  
  
A veces se imaginaba sus ojos asomados desde el umbral de la puerta, observándolo sin ser visto, con mirada preocupada.  
  
Apoyó su nariz en el cristal empañado, entrecerrando sus ojos a la vista nublada del paisaje en lluvia. No sabía porqué había esperado verlo entrar, aunque fuera para insultarlo, para reírse de su estupidez. Nada.  
  
Y aquello era de cierta forma delicioso, saberlo indiferente, totalmente desentendido de su situación, para luego verlo llegar para reclamarle alguno de esos encuentros.  
  
El Slytherin no mentía con su odio.......... En cambio él lo sentía escurrirse y confundirse con tanta facilidad que a veces lo asustaba.  
  
No lo veía desde entonces.  
  
Sabía, de cierta forma, que no lo vería aparecer desde las sombras, deslizante y cruel, como días atrás. El siguiente paso era de él........... Avanzar, quebrarse y olvidar.  
  
***  
  
La calma había vuelto casi de inmediato.  
  
No era propenso a someterse al delirio de la expectación. Había olvidado el suceso, y por eso ahora se encontraba divagando por los pasillos, disfrutando de las miradas de odio y deseo puestas en él, como siempre.  
  
Era casi de noche, pero no deseaba irse a dormir.  
  
Recordó, de pronto, aquel lugar olvidado de la noche de Hallowen, donde podría esconderse de ser visto. Comenzó a seguir sus pasos hacia ese lugar, bajo el silencio del anochecer.  
  
El lugar estaba igual, helado y silencioso alzado entre la niebla, el cielo cubierto de nubes grises, seguro iba a continuar lloviendo en unos instantes más. Avanzó hasta la baranda de piedra, donde una vez casi había caído.  
  
Apoyó sus codos allí, admirando el lugar.  
  
Entrecerró sus ojos, lamiendo sus labios con abandono hedonista, respirando con una lentitud agobiante. Comenzó de pronto, y sin saber por qué, a excitarse........... Excitación aterciopelada, quieta, sólo un cosquilleo de su estómago, y un poco más abajo, en su bajo vientre.  
  
Movió un poco sus caderas, rozando su sexo muy quedo contra la pared fría de la baranda.  
  
Sonrió bajando su rostro, observando el movimiento ondulante y exquisito de sus caderas, mientras su cintura iba contorneándose suavemente, casi imperceptible.  
  
Sin embargo, se aburrió rápido. O era más que eso solitario e infantil, o no era nada.  
  
Detuvo sus movimientos danzantes, sintiendo casi de inmediato unos dedos tomando sus caderas, estimulando nuevamente al baile. Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, sus pestañas cayendo sobre sus mejillas.  
  
Ahora, cuando meció su cuerpo una vez más, más allá de su disposición, no sólo sintió esos dedos cogiéndolo, sino que también todo un cuerpo pegado al suyo.  
  
Un beso húmedo y abandonado en su nuca, manos tironeando su cabello hacia atrás, haciéndolo echar su cabeza hacia el hombro invasor, cobrando un deslice de lengua y labios por su cuello, bordeando su garganta palpitante y ansiosa.  
  
Llevó sus manos hacia los muslos de ese cuerpo pegado al suyo, apretando con siniestra suavidad esa carne sedosa bajo los pantalones.  
  
Un gemido surgió de esos labios, logrando esbozar una sonrisa.  
  
De improviso, se sintió lanzado bruscamente contra la baranda, su cuerpo aplastado entre la pared y aquel que lo aprisionaba, y hacía recorrer sus manos por sus costados, y por su cintura, por sus caderas aún moviéndose, por sus muslos excitados, por su sexo resurgiendo desde ese roce seco.  
  
Realizó un giro para quedar frente a frente con él.......... Y claro, era Potter, sonriendo con esa sonrisa propia del deseo........  
  
Y algo más........  
  
Lo de siempre: El odio.  
  
Esa fusión tirante y suculenta.......... La de ambos.......  
  
Llevó sus manos alrededor de ese cuello, para atraerlo contra su boca. Lo comenzó a besar con un movimiento deslizante y torturante, estimulándolo con su sabor, con su lengua sedosa, su humedad.  
  
Aún apoyado en la baranda, realizó un movimiento para dejar a su espalda arqueada contra el vacío, para sentir la lengua y los labios de Potter besándolo, al mismo tiempo que sentía la inestabilidad de su cuerpo contra el abismo.  
  
El retorcido sentimiento de la incertidumbre y el placer envolviéndolo.  
  
El Gryffindor lo cargo un poco más, haciéndolo recostarse caído hacia el vacío, sostenido sólo por sus brazos recorriéndolo y su cintura apoyada en la baranda. Adoraba sentir nuevamente esa sensación de estar al borde de caer.  
  
Y comenzó a reír, su sonido encantándolo desde esa noche que ya había aparecido. Reía bajo, sabroso mientras los labios de Potter invadían su vientre, introduciendo su lengua en su ombligo. Pues no supo en qué momento le había levantado parte de su camisa.  
  
Rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Potter, incorporando su espalda entornada hacia el vacío de la torre. Miró los ojos verdes, los cuales brillaban desde aquella misma oscuridad sórdida.......... Lo estaba consiguiendo...........  
  
Se besaron una vez más......... No era tierno........ Era suave, sin apuros, pero con aquella cualidad agobiante que hace a la crueldad más eficaz.  
  
Bajó sus pies del cuerpo del Niño Que Vivió, logrando cierta distancia.  
  
--No te vas a ir ésta vez, Malfoy--- Musitó con la voz arrastrada del deseo, alcanzando el borde de sus pantalones, tirándolo con brusquedad, haciéndolo chocar contra sus caderas.  
  
Draco gimió.........  
  
"Quedarse......... ¿Y por qué no?........"  
  
------------------- Notas: Ya, lo he dejado hasta ahí para no hacer el capítulo tan largo...... Hubiese avanzado un poco más, pero no soy tan mala para calentar la leche y luego no servirla, no? (al menos, no fui tan cruel como la otra vez)..... Pero no se preocupen, subiré luego, muy luego el próximo capi, pues la escena que viene a continuación es más fácil de hacer..... Como verán, está tornando algo de movimeinto la historia...... Yo dije que iba a hacer un odio con deseo, así que no piensen en amor aquí...... jejeje, lo siento, pero eso es inconcebible para ellos dos..... pero se están colando otras cosas, lo que hará más oscura la historia...... Si, se que parecerá confuso....... Lo siento, no sé como hacerlo mejor....... Y como siempre, dejen REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Si, sí, sí, Draco e s malo, malo, no fue a ver a Harry a la enfermería......)  
  
Arel M: te asustaste, eh!! Bueno, sí, el capítulo anterior da para pensar que Malfoy involucra sentimientos. Pero fue sólo una preocupación humana (retorcida, casi manipulada, pero preocupación al fin)......... No habrá cursilerías.......Pero a veces siento que debe haber algo de sentimiento implícito y oculto para que el odio y la oscuridad sea más eficaz. Me agradan tus reviews!!!!! Ojalá no dejes de escribirme....... Te ha gustado el capítulo?? (yo lo encuentro muy extraño...... no sé que me pasa, pero parecen desquiciados, a veces , los persoanjes..... se me van, se me van) besos.  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Hola!!!!, yo estoy muy bien!, algo confundida y atorada por la historia..... Me alegra leer tus comentarios, y que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior....... Bueno, aún no responderé que es lo que siente Draco por Ron, lo que siente por Harry es un poco más claro..... Ron va a comenzar a perder importancia el proximo capitulo, pero no sé que pasará con el luego. Estás confundida con la historia??...... oh, demonios, supongo que quedarás peor con este nuevo capítulo...... jo..... besos, y espero tus reviews ^o^ (Oh, por cierto, a mi nunca me han sacado muelas- bendita suerte-, pero compadezco contigo...... uf, que dolor T T)  
  
Maika Yugi: Hola, que bueno que dejaras un review!!!.... Lo siento, pero no pude complacerte y hacer que Draco fuera a verlo, es que si fuese así, la historia cobraría nuevos rumbos, los cuales no están dentro de mis planes...... Pero creo entender que querías algo de lemon (jejejej, quien no?), no te preocupes, eso ya se viene, ya se viene..... besos.  
  
Gilly: vaya, si que eres floja, y me alegra saber que yo no contribuiré a fomentarte la flojera (jajajja....... Yo también hago lo mismo, detesto ver historias a media, y esperar a que la autora se digne a actualizar..... ). Trabajas? , por suerte a mi me queda mucho para eso....... Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo. Me gustan muchos tus revies, en serio, me divierten..... además, eso que te gusta como escribo siempre será halagador.... ...... Te gusta el angst??...... de más está decir que a mi también...... espero otro comentario tuyo, cuídate, besos.  
  
Paola: Hola, niña, como estás? Yo contenta de saber que no dejarás de dejarme alguna opinión tuya..... Si, me acordé de ti mientras escribía el capítulo anterior, y me agrada que hayas entendido bien el capítulo (ojalá este igual....). Bueno, aclarándote la duda, Harry se cayó por que es realmente un idiota (jajaja...... En parte, aunque sea adorable a veces.) y por que estaba pensando en Draco..... Y por que a veces, la velocidad, se hace irresistible...... 


	10. Lejos

Capítulo 10:  
Lejos  
  
Elevó sus ojos al cielo.........  
  
Mientras los besos de Potter se esparcían por su cuello, deslizándose por sus hombros, llegando a sus clavículas marcadas bajo su piel blanca. Silenciaba los gritos transformándolos en breves gemidos danzantes de su boca, estrellándose cerca de la garganta del Niño Que Vivió.  
  
Había retrocedido sus pasos hasta quedar apoyado en la pared, entre aquella y el cuerpo de Potter......... sus manos describían el cabello negro, bajando, a veces, hasta su nuca, realizando suaves caricias. Cuando lograba sentir la lengua de Harry punzante contra su piel, arañaba la carne del mismo, en la base de su cuello, o cerca de su oreja, o tiraba de los cabellos ébanos para suspirar luego, extasiado.  
  
Sintió su camisa alzarse de su cuerpo, hasta verla caer en un movimiento lento contra el suelo, sus ojos fijos en ella, medios nublados.  
  
Potter retrocedió un paso, contemplando la piel blanca descubierta ante él. Estiró su mano hasta tocar el vientre agitado de Malfoy, recorriendo aquel camino que llegaba hasta sus pantalones.  
  
Se mordió los labios, anticipándose......... Esta vez no escaparía......... Esta vez se quedaría.........  
  
Se acercó nuevamente, abrazando al Slytherin, haciendo vagar sus manos por su espalda ligeramente arqueada y entregada a él, descendió más, hasta donde sus manos entraron bajo su pantalón, acariciando sus nalgas suaves, aquella perfecta curva.  
  
Draco echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la pared, mientras jadeó al contacto. Sus ojos entrecerrados miraban los ojos de Potter, los cuales se encontraban fijos en sus pantalones, pendientes en el acto de quitárselos.  
  
Hizo rodar sus dedos delicados por el pecho del Gryffindor, acariciando por sobre su ropa, comenzando a levantar su camisa con lentitud exasperante......... Sus movimientos eran precisos y torturantes, a lo que Harry respondió con un leve suspiro, sonando casi eufórico.  
  
Cuando hubo quitado aquella prenda de la piel de Potter, comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la carne desnuda de su pecho, apretando sus pezones con delicia. Entreabrió sus labios, humedeciéndolos con una lamida lánguida.  
  
Bajó aún más su mano, rozando rápido el ombligo durante el trayecto, hasta que logró atrapar en sus manos la erección de Harry, tirándola, arañándola, retorciéndola entre sus dedos.  
  
Harry gritó, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro sudoroso, cubiertas sus mejillas con el rubor incitante de la excitación.  
  
Draco rió, consciente aún de su poder, de su absoluto control de la situación......... También rió por el goce, por la caricia de esa mano sobre sus nalgas.  
  
--Quí......... ta......... te -- murmuró Malfoy, su sonido frío y cortante, su aliento gélido contra sus mejillas, mientras sus manos continuaban en el sexo de Harry, manoseándolo con crueldad.  
  
Potter abrió sus ojos enormes, con temor furibundo.  
  
--Quítate los pantalones......... Potter......... - Y gimió al terminar la frase,  
logrando excitar aún más al Gryffindor.  
  
Harry sonrió, recobrando la calma en sus actos.  
  
Con ferocidad agarró a Malfoy de sus hombros, para estrellarlo contra el piso congelado y duro. El sonido que realizó el cuerpo del Slytherin al caer, le resultó exquisito.  
  
Contempló los ojos plateados mirándolo desde el suelo, entre pasmados y furiosos. Hizo a sus labios bailar en una sonrisa, lanzándose sobre Draco, tomando el borde de sus pantalones con sus manos, abriendo de una sola sacudida los botones.  
  
Adoró la piel blanca, y el bello púbico que emergía tímido por aquel mínimo espacio.  
  
Introdujo su mano, tocando su sexo erecto, sedoso desde su rigidez y con un movimiento aún más brusco, le quitó los pantalones de un solo empuje, seguido por un lloriqueo ronroneante de Malfoy.  
  
Su gemido lo sedujo, haciéndolo variar su visión de sus muslos pálidos y ligeramente torneados, luego por su miembro palpitante y suculento ante sus ojos, hasta llegar a su rostro.........  
  
......... Sus ojos brillaban risueños, torcidos desde la noche......... Su sonrisa cruel era bellísima desde sus gemidos quedos y estimulantes.  
  
......... La maldad seguía ahí, intacta.........  
  
La crudeza intocable, siempre engañándolo.  
  
Pero ésta vez no le importó......... Su Visión paseaba por ese cuerpo chillando ser inalcanzable, aunque estuviese expuesto, desnudo y perfecto ante sus ojos, entregado a sus caricias.  
  
Se recostó sobre Malfoy, sintiendo de inmediato la frialdad que manaba su cuerpo delicado, sintiendo, a su vez, aquella sedosidad indecible de su piel.  
  
Besó sus labios, esta vez con lentitud, mordiendo y dejándose morder, chupando, de repente, su mentón, devorando la carne de sus mejillas pálidas, aunque ruborizadas. Sus manos se entretenían manoseando ese cuerpo bajo suyo.  
  
Vagó su boca por el cuerpo, bajando a sus pezones pequeños......... los tironeó con sus dientes, ignorando los quejidos de Draco. Bajó aún más, el vientre pareciéndole, de pronto, un camino tentador para seguir aún más abajo.  
  
Y ahí estaba: Su sexo palpitando histérico, chillando que lo tocase con sus labios. Pero no lo hizo.  
  
Sorprendido por su propia crueldad creyéndola inexistente, volteó el cuerpo de Malfoy, dejando expuesta su espalda y sus nalgas redondas, pálidas e incitantes.  
  
Draco se mordió sus labios, con deliciosa maldad, sugiriendo una sonrisa.  
  
Harry abrió el cierre de su pantalón, acomodándose entre las piernas de Malfoy......... Lo contempló con su visión confusa una vez más, admirando su belleza abyecta......... Y lo penetró de una sola embestida, sin contemplación.  
  
Dracó arqueó su espalda, echando su cuello hacia atrás, lanzando un grito erótico desde el dolor punzante arañándolo. Pero se quedó, luego, quieto a la invasión, respirando en gemidos deliciosos, sabiendo los labios de Harry en su cuello, en sus hombros.  
  
El dolor era agudo......... Aún así, la idea de saber todo aquel deseo depositado sobre él le fascinaba, le otorgaba un nuevo poder......... Sentir los gruñidos placenteros de Potter en su oreja, su respirar espasmódico, sus embestidas crueles, sus caricias descontroladas.  
  
Sus latidos los sabía agónicos.........  
  
Era doloroso, aún más sin tener como descargar su sexo.  
  
Llevó sus manos trémulas a su miembro, acariciándolo al mismo ritmo del movimiento sensual de Potter. Sin embargo, el Gryffindor al verlo tocarse a si mismo, aferró sus manos, llevándolas fuera del alcance de su sexo.  
  
Le mordió la oreja, susurrándole:  
  
--Si vas a acabar, va a ser por mí......... No por tus manos—  
  
Aumentó el ritmo de su penetración, sumido en un placer ciego, indeciblemente perfecto. Sonrió cuando sintió las caderas de Draco moviéndose a su ritmo, mientras lo miraba desde su posición con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos grises, plateados a la oscuridad.  
  
Malfoy dejó escapar un nuevo grito, el cual se oyó prolongado y bellísimo desde el silencio de la noche......... Harry aumentó una vez más el ritmo, hasta que acabó, desplomándose sobre la espalda de Draco, gimiendo su orgasmo en su nuca, llegando ínfimo hasta su oreja.  
  
Segundos más tarde, Draco chilló su orgasmo, respirando entrecortado con su frente apoyada en el suelo congelado, sus ojos entrecerrados, viéndose hermoso desde su quietud acosándolo.  
  
Tiempo después, había cerrado sus ojos, abandonándose al sueño, sintiendo a Potter aún dentro suyo.  
  
Harry lo miró dormir, con una sonrisa cruzando sus labios. Hasta que un pensamiento lo hizo retorcer su mente, haciendo morderse sus labios hasta que se hizo sangrar.  
  
La imagen era devastadora.........  
  
El cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, en el piso, desnudo y bellísimo, dormido, sonriendo cruelmente.  
  
Y Aún dentro de él, supo lo lejos que estaba.  
  
Ahí estaba......... Lejano, ausente y siempre brutal desde su frialdad. El odio aún estaba dentro, tan esparcido que le era imposible reunirlo.  
  
Cerró sus ojos, recordando esa imagen, para no olvidarla......... Nunca más olvidar.........  
  
"Es imposible......... Siempre lo fue"  
  
Y se quedó dormido, todavía en el cuerpo de Malfoy, quien se quejaba quedo desde sus sueños inaccesibles.........  
  
Al menos para él.  
  
He slides inside  
  
Half awake, half asleep  
  
We faint back  
  
Into sleephood  
  
When I wake up  
  
The second time  
  
In his arms  
  
Gorgeousness  
  
Hes still inside me  
  
--------------- Notas: Hola! Y, qué les pareció la escena esperada??? Bueno, al menos a mi, me gusto, aunque quizás me arrepiento de hacerla, pues ya está llegando al final esta historia......... Como siempre, dejen sus comentarios please!!!!. La canción del final la puse solo por que me gusta (jo), calzaba a medias en la escena, pero no la cuenten dentro de ella......... Es "Cocoon" de Björk..... Dejen REVIEWSSSSSS!!!!!!! (para animarme a escribir el final..... pues no se me ocurre nada T.T )  
  
Mai ka Yugi: Hola!, como estás?.......... Bueno, aquí vino, algo de lemon para ti (lo siento, pero puedo ser un fiasco narrando lemon... ^^). Bueno, ellos no se aman, eso está claro......... Lo de Harry: El tiene un modo de ser más sentimiental que Draco, por eso, quizás, se confunde más......... Malfoy está totalmente alejado de sentir algo......... además de odio, y eso que está siempre de por medio en la historia (deseo???....... ah, no sé, no sé) besos!  
  
Arel M: Hola!!!!, bueno, bueno, no te digo que amo tus reviews (aunque sea verdad......... ; p ). Draco no fue a visitar a Harry......... Es imaginación, la cruel y dulce imaginación de Harry. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, aunque este quizás no te guste, pues uno se está descarriando del "buen camino", jo.......... Pero Malfoy es intocable...... Espero tus reviews como siempre, sea para bien o para mal, yo los recibo igual......... ojalá te haya gustado, aunque creo que no pasó mucho en el capítulo, es decir, solo hubo la escena lemon y nada más..... cuídate, besos.  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Siiiii, las tardes santiaguinas son enfermantemente calurosas, por eso me someto a estar harto en mi casa, o a movilizarme por las sombras (y bien abrigada, pues sentir el sol en mi piel lo considero mucho más caluroso que estar bien abrigada......... manías mías, je). Yo solo agradezco lo de mis muelas, pero ya me están saliendo las del juicio (ahhhhhhh!!!).......... Veremos, veremos.... Gracias por tus comentarios, y agradezco que no me mates por que la historia te confunde. Bueno, viste que draco dio rienda suelta en el capítulo (en realidad, dejó que harry diera rienda suelta......... es que draco pasivo es mucho más excitante XL ). Bueno, draco ya logrará su objetivo, y harry esta perdiendo el suyo (lográndolo a medias, en realidad) besos, sigue escribiéndome!!!  
  
Luzy Snape: Picadísima??!!!! Por que?? Yo soy inocente de todo acto....... Me alegra que te hayan gustado estos dos ultimos capítulos, ojalá este también...... besos!!  
  
Paola: hola, como estás?.... Bueno, yo también me alegro que ya hayas entendido mi forma de escribir ^^, ojalá que este capítulo te guste. No dejes de escribirme, cuídate, besos!  
  
Faby-chan: Hola, gracias por el comentario!, Me encanta que a más gente le guste mi historias (eres Itzukiaiai por alguna casualidad???) ojalá te haya gustado esta nueva escena, besos!  
  
Fleur: Gracias, mil gracias por tus comentarios, me halagan, me halagan. Bueno, ellos no se aman, su relación no es convencional (bueno, si se puede hablar de relación, pues.........). Ron va a participar un poquito más, pero no muy influyente, pero si dejando esos encuentros confusos que deja. Nos vemos!  
  
Lady @ndarker: gracias por el review......... Bueno, la verdad es que yo me he leído solo el primer y el tercer libro de Harry Potter, así que con lo de la historia no me manejo mucho......... he picoteado el segundo y sé lo que pasa más o menos en el cuarto (soy floja para leer, jo)......... En que año van, no lo sé, pero ambos tienen como unos catorce quince años (al menos eso puse en el primer capítulo.... Diablos!, parece que los he hecho muy chicos aún!).... Besos, nos vemos!  
  
Gilly: Hola!, como estás? A ver, a ver: las hormonas de draco siempre han estado de lo más rebosantes de felicidad, las de harry han estado más complicadas, pero ahora, je (bueno, cualquier grupo de hormonas al lado de Draco se pondrían más que felices, jejejej)......... jajajja, ese sobrenombre "drakie-pooh" me ha hecho reír seriamente, jejejjee, eres muy divertida. Uf, lamento lo de tu trabajo.... Osea, lamento que tengas que estar tanto tiempo trabajando, yo no podría... Es decir, este año ingreso a la universidad y ya eso me da flojera...... pero tendré que asumirlo.... A mi también me ha pasado que comienzo a leer historias en ffnet y luego es imposible saber el final de ellas......... diría el nombre de algunas, pero temo que las autoras tomen cargos en contra mío.......... Aunque, no tengo como quejarme, pues yo soy de las que empieza una historia y luego la deja hasta la mitad....... NUNCA he terminado un fics, a no ser que sea de un solo capítulo........ Ahora comienzo a sufrir de mi mala costumbre, pues no se me ocurre final..... Gracias por tus comentarios, los aprecio bastante...... y ojalá que ya vengas a leerme por tu propia libertad, y no por una amenaza de Kmy, (jo)-no tengo de que quejarme, agradezco que Kmy me este haciendo propaganda , gracias kmy!!- besos, cuídate y sigue escribiéndome!  
  
DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Gastados Movimientos Escasos

Capítulo 11:  
  
Gastados Movimientos Escasos  
  
Era aún de noche cuando abrió sus ojos. Fue parpadeando lento, sintiendo un leve ardor en sus párpados. El cielo estaba extendido sobre él, oscuro y despejado, con mínimas nubes rojizas y disipadas.  
  
Sintió la respiración de Potter cerca de su oído, ocasionándole leves escalofríos en la piel de su cuello. Sonrió inconsciente, realizando un suave movimiento para incorporarse. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, notó que aún Potter estaba dentro de él, ligeramente, como una caricia palpitante en su interior.........  
  
Sintió un dolor agudo entre sus nalgas......... Removió sus caderas, ondeándolas contra el piso, para despegarse de la calidez de Harry y salir de allí.  
  
Estaba desnudo, sentía frío y ya había estado mucho en aquel contacto irritantemente dulce.  
  
Logró zafarse, observando el cuerpo medio desnudo del Gryffindor. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados viéndolo dormir. La visión era enternecedora: sus cabellos negros desparramados por el suelo de baldosas, sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, con sus pestañas brillantes en humedad, acaso hubiese sido acosado por un mal sueño que le había provocado un brevísimo llanto.........  
  
¿Lágrimas? ¿Ternura? ¿El fin, acaso.........?  
  
Sí, la visión era encantadora por lo tierna, pero le resultaba repudiante. Muy bella, muy inocente, aún así, excesivamente exasperante.  
  
Inclinó su cuerpo desnudo, luciendo exageradamente pálido y hermoso; alcanzo con sus dedos finísimos la carne de las mejillas de Potter, vagó allí su mano, en algo similar a una caricia desentendida. Lo besó suave ahí, succionando la piel y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.  
  
Caminó desnudo algunos pasos, disfrutando con desquiciante abandono el frío jugando en su figura, entrando como brisa ardorosa por sus ojos, llegando a sus labios enrojecidos, a su cuello y hombros, colándose entre sus muslos sedosos.  
  
Al cabo de unos instantes, se colocó con sumo cuidado su capa, sólo esta, para adentrarse entre los pasillos de Hogwarts, entrando a su casa, a su habitación......... Todo rápido......... El plan fulminado, acabado......... El fin.  
  
"El fin......... El fin......... El fin......... Ya ha acabado, ¿no, Potter?"  
  
Se hundió entre las sábanas, el frío que rugía y no se iba de su cuerpo. Comenzó a gemir levemente contra la almohada, bien despacio, nadie debía despertarse por sus quejidos.  
  
La euforia, el deseo, la manipulación del odio, hasta incluso el idear de su plan cumplido le sabía a algo añejo......... Un gusto gastado......... Usado entre manos ligeras que iban desgarrando.  
  
Potter......... En el suelo, casi desnudo, entregado, olvidando......... Por alguna razón, su odio había estado ausente.  
  
Y por alguna extraña razón, deseaba poder odiarlo aún más.........  
  
"Sólo un poco más, y poder volver a conciliar mi sueño"  
  


* * *

  
Sonrió en su habitación.  
  
Lo Sabía......... antes, cuando sólo era una especulación letal y punzante, le dolía más. Ahora, sabiéndolo con Malfoy en la noche, con su sonrisa ya manchada, no le llegaba a importar.  
  
Salvo por el morbo.  
  
Salvo por la imaginación, por aquello de fantasear: El cuerpo de ambos, bajo la noche, debía ser borrado de su mente.  
  
Aún así, lo estaba esperando. Sabía que lo vería llegar cerca de la madrugada. Lo vería entrar......... ¿También sonriendo? ¿arrepentido?  
  
Sintió un ligero chasquido en la puerta.  
  
Su corazón se debatió rápido, sus venas punzantes. Contuvo ligero su respiración, para oír los pasos. Escucharlo entrar y comprobar su sonrisa destruida.  
  
Alzó sus ojos con cuidado, hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes contemplándolo, extrañados, grandes como siempre.  
  
Harry no le sonrió, sólo entrecerró sus ojos luciendo oscuros.  
  
Y como en un impulso, sin pensarlo, se incorporó muy rápido, lanzándose suave donde Harry intentaba acostarse, y lo rodeó con su brazos, cruzándolo a la altura de sus hombros, sepultando su rostro en el espacio de su cuello y su hombro......... Y suspiró contra su piel, oliéndola, probando de su sabor compartido.........  
  
Y sintió ese olor. El de Harry. El de Harry con un rastro del olor de Malfoy. Sólo esa insinuación de la fusión. Y nada más.  
  


* * *

  
Entre sueños, lo sintió moverse. Creyó que había sido sólo un movimiento mientras estaba dormido, pero luego notó como se desprendía de su cuerpo, oyendo su gemido lejano, delicioso cuando pudo sacarse su sexo de su interior.  
  
Fingió seguir durmiendo.  
  
Su cuerpo, el contacto de su piel húmeda y sedosa, se fue retirando de a poco, hasta que no la volvió a sentir. Escuchó aturdido la lejanía de los pasos. Iba a abrir los ojos, sin embargo, sintió los pasos de Malfoy volverse, hasta detenerse a su lado.  
  
Comenzó a sentir sus mejillas bajo la piel acariciante de los dedos de Draco. Una caricia fría......... Movimientos......... Los movimientos escasos hacia su piel, jugando siempre desentendidos.  
  
Aún con eso, disfrutó sorprendido del beso contra su mejilla: Una succión apacible y dejada, húmeda en su piel. Comprobó la suavidad de esos labios una vez más. Hasta que notó que había desaparecido.  
  
Fue abriendo sus ojos con lentitud, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. No alcanzó a ver a Malfoy alejarse, no pudo verlo desnudo y cruel a lo lejos, dejándolo......... Dejándolo así, como desde un comienzo estuvo planeado.  
  
Se quedó tendido, sus ojos fijos en el cielo.  
  
Recordó confundido la escena de la última noche, mientras tomaba el cuerpo de Malfoy. Sus espacio estrecho, encerrándolo, seduciéndolo hasta lo indecible. Sus caricias vagas e infundadas, propiciándole un placer irresistible.  
  
Sus gemidos suaves, sus gritos luego cuando lo penetró fuerte, violento, intentando marcarlo. No había rastro de vergüenza, ni de dolor, ni tampoco de incertidumbre en su rostro.  
  
Aún cuando su embestida se hacía más brutal, más obsesiva, desgarrándolo, sus labios seguían torcidos en esa sonrisa. Sus latidos desolándolo, oyendo hipnotizado los quejidos, ronroneantes alaridos de Malfoy, mientras sus caderas lo seguían, ondulándose, marcando delicadas el placer.  
  
Recordar su sabor......... Rememorar caricias y besos......... La humedad de su cuerpo......... los gritos......... la sensación de posesión, de sentirlo tan suyo y comprobar al segundo que no. Lejanía, la insensibilidad.  
  
Soltó cierta risa estrangulada.  
  
Rió con aquel sonido atragantado de la incomprensión. Del odio ya ahuyentado.  
  


* * *

  
Caminaba por los pasillos, era invierno, afuera nevaba. Estaba abrigado con la túnica negra del uniforme, más la bufanda verde y plateada de Slytherin anudada a su cuello. Su andar era elegante, provisto de aquella grandilocuencia aristocrática heredada de su familia.  
  
Las mejillas las traía cubiertas con un rubor casi imperceptible, a causa del frío. Iba solo, deslizándose por la escuela, pasando fuera de las aulas, sin mirar nada en lo absoluto.  
  
Estaba atardeciendo, aquella hora donde los colores se hacían imposibles de distinguirlos nítidos......... Figuras espectrales alzadas a sus ojos, haciéndolo lucir más indiferente.  
  
Subió hasta la sala de astronomía.  
  
Llegó hasta la azotea de aquella aula, donde la nieve cubría las baldosas. La visión era bella, haciéndolo realizar la mueca de una sonrisa.  
  
Nevaba despacio.  
  
Caminó hasta la baranda, mirando el paisaje banco, la frialdad del aire. Tras él, oyó el crujido de la nieve en el suelo. Frunció su ceño, reconociendo aquel sonido como pasos a sus espaldas.  
  
--Tenemos que hablar.........-  
  
Reconoció la voz......... Era, en realidad, algo inconfundible.  
  
Giró su cuerpo, mirándolo con sus ojos plateados. Se acercó, hasta casi rozas sus labios con los de él.  
  
--.........No – Musitó contra sus labios. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
  
Harry sintió el rubor invadirlo, junto con una furia frustrada. Corrió hasta alcanzarlo, volteándolo hacia su cuerpo, lanzándolo contra la pared más próxima.  
  
Sus ojos verdes crispando fijos a los suyos grises. Draco esbozó una sonrisa mínima, ladeando su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho, entrecerrando sus ojos.  
  
--¿Qué, Potter...? –  
  
--Yo......... Creo que......... Malfoy, Tú......... - Dudó, bajando sus ojos al suelo  
repleto en nieve.  
  
No pudo. No sabía que mierda decirle. Hablarle. ¡Dios, había acaso algo que decir!  
  
Levantó sus ojos, tomando entre sus manos el mentón de Malfoy. Fue acercando sus labios, hasta casi desgarrarlos con los suyos, pero Draco desvió su rostro, ofreciendo, en vez de su boca, su mejilla.  
  
Torció algo su cuello, para alcanzar la oreja del Gryffindor, lamió su contorno, mordiendo, luego, su lóbulo.  
  
--¿Deseas algo más? – inquirió en susurros, la cara de Potter entre  
sus manos.  
  
Harry abrió sus ojos enormes, de pronto acosados por cierto ardor.  
  
--No.........- Mintió......... Sus latidos lentísimos, su voz estrangulada.  
  
Draco sonrió, entornando los ojos. La sonrisa volviendo con maldad.  
  
--Pues, yo tampoco.........-  
  


* * *

  
Notas: No estoy segura, o estoy segura.......... Ahhhh, es el fin. Si, lo sé, me ha quedado horroroso. Lo siento, pero yo no soy muy ingeniosa que digamos......... Pero, pero, pero no me maten, tengo una pequeña idea y necesito que me asesoren: Ayer se me ocurrió hacer otra historia, muy desquiciada y sin sentido eso si, pero es un fics nuevo......... la cosa es que podría hacerlo como secuela de Gastados Movimientos Escasos, o no.......... ¿Qué me dicen?, no es que la historia vaya a seguir su línea y sea una continuación propiamente tal, pero si haría referencias a GME.  
Lo otro, sería hacerla como un fics totalmente nuevo......... ^^ (es que este ha terminado taaaan mal T .T). así, uds lo decidirán, si es o no secuela, indíquenlo en el review que dejen (jo)  
Aunque, les advierto, este nuevo fics si que es una locura, parece sacado más de una historia absurda......... (será un tributito a drackie-pooh –te robé la idea, Gilly, jo  
  


* * *

  
Dejen review, aunque sea para degollarme......... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡quiero reviews!!!!!!!!!! (por si acaso, es el fin, es que no me gusta poner "fin" o "owari" al final de la historia, siento que le resta seriedad al asunto, jejejeje)  
  
REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  


* * *

  
Gilly: Hola!!!, como estás? Yo muy bien ^^...... Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, sé que no corresponderás a tu apreciación anterior al leer este nuevo (y ultimo) capítulo, pero velo por el lado bueno: al menos tiene un final. Te hice llorar con la última escena del capitulo anterior?? Ah, eso es bueno, pues quería hacerlo con un dejo de tristeza.... Me resultó!. Eso de seme y no-sé-que-más nunca lo he sabido, tampoco. En realidad, cuando tuve mi etapa de Otaku, no era muy dada para eso de los idiomas, así que me remitía sólo a aprender términos como sayonara, konnichiwa, gomen nasai, etc...... ya, ya, ahora tú estás con un signo de interrogación en la cara, no me hagas caso.  
Si, draco es mejorcito pasivo......... ahh......... Bueno, yo para inspirarme, no hago mucho, sólo intento ir cada seis meses al Tibet y llenarme de túnicas, para meditar por dos semanas y pedir por la bienaventuranza de mi creatividad......... jeje, en realidad, no hago nada, me siento frente al pc e intento escribir, es espontáneo, cuando estoy algo bloqueada, acudo a lo más óptimo, apago el pc y voy a ver tele......... Escucho a Placebo y a Björk cuando escribo los fics, a veces aquello logra inspirarme, creo.  
Ojalá no te hayas decepcionado del final......... Y si, también me he preguntado eso de los "ufffffff", que aparecen con solo una "f"...... al principio, no sabía como poner los puntos suspensivos en las historias, por que FF.net los ponía como un punto solo.....  
Cuídate, chao, espero tus comentarios, besosssss...... (ojalá leas mi prox fics, será bueno, no tendrá este fiasco de final......... ) (ah, se me olvidaba, entré a estudiar Teoría e historia del arte)  
  
Luzy snape: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.......... Supongo que ahora si que vas a quedar picada......... bueno, como verás, no paso mucho entre los tres chicos......... soy mala, mala...... espero tu comentario, besos. ^^  
  
Fleur: Hola!, gracias por el review......... es un halago que consideres que escribo excelente, aunque eso que te confundo, mmm......... lo siento, es que soy media confusa para expresar mis ideas......... ojalá te haya gustado el fin, espero tus comentarios. Cuídate ^o~  
  
Arel M: Hola!!!, como estás?......... ahhh, no me mates, lo siento, pero estoy en crisis de creatividad, y tengo demasiado metido el futuro fics que ya esta historia me estaba aburriendo......... Siempre em pasa lo mismo. De más está decir que espero que leas mi prox fics, sabes que aprecio tus reviews, me obligan a mantenerme en cierta línea (si no fuera por ti, hasta quizás harry y draco hubiesen quedado juntos, y eso hubiese sido detestable). Bueno, draco no ha pegado ni media pulmonía, no olvides que la casa Slytherin es mucho más fría, él está acostumbrado. Y bueno, si, harry se descarrió, pero eso por un lado es mejor, quedó aún más destruido, lo cual era el propósito de Draco. Besos, dejame un review  
  


* * *

  
Paola: Hola, niña, agradezco todos los reviews que me dejaste, me subían mucho el ánimo, ojalá leas mi futuro fics ^^......... Y sí, harry quería entre quedarse y no al lado de malfoy. Besos.  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Hola......... Mala, mala, no me dejaste un review más largo (^^)......... como es eso que estas en plena euforia de que se acabará febrero??, quieres entrar al colegio??? Te dio pena???, =^.^= eso es bueno, no?.... oajlá te haya gustado el final, aunque a juzgar por tu deseo de felicidad de ellos dos, creo que no......... pero igualmente deseo tu comentario, pues me gustan muchísimo. Ya te tengo fichada para que leas mi futuro fics (jajaja), por cierto, leí los que acabas de subir tuyos, y me han encantado, te dejo un review cuando suba esto!!!! Cuídate, y dime que te parece mi futura idea, besos. 


	12. TRAMANDO

Capítulo 12:  
Tramando  
  
Rió con un suspiro cuando oyó ya lejos los pasos de Potter. Su cabeza rodó hasta apuntar al suelo blanco, esponjoso por la nieve. Sus ojos los mantuvo bien abiertos, parpadeando rápido para evitar en algo un ligero ardor que le invadió de pronto en ellos.  
  
De pronto cuando había empezado a hablar con Potter.  
  
De pronto cuando lo contempló, bajo su sonrisa forzada, y vio esos ojos confusos para retirarse en medio de una vuelta tambaleante. Y se marchaba.  
  
Miró sus manos, mientras jugaba a enroscarse sus dedos alrededor de otros, percibiendo el movimiento de ellos al contacto de la piel, de las uñas arañando.  
  
Elevó su barbilla hasta el cielo, para sentirse levemente encandilado por el sol de invierno. Repasó con sus dedos el recorrido de sus cabellos, para tironearlos ligeramente, imitando los movimientos de los dedos de Potter la noche anterior, y frunció su ceño sin saber por qué tenía que recordar precisamente aquello.  
  
Evocó la noche que ideó su plan y ahora, al sentirlo cumplido, volvía la misma sensación insípida a su mente. Quizás necesitaba formular uno nuevo y así se sentiría nuevamente rebozante en satisfacción, en inútil complacencia.  
  
Eso era, un nuevo plan.  
  
Aquello era... ¿Eso era, acaso?  
  
Averiguarlo, torcer una idea para destruirlo nuevamente, y luego retorcerse junto a él, como ahora. Fundirse junto a sus espasmos. Convulsionarse juntos, y destruirlo desde ahí...  
  
Se lamió sus labios, al tiempo que giraba su pequeño cuerpo para retirarse de ahí. La expresión de su rostro era seca, impasible y descolorida, al contraste de sus movimientos deslizantes cuando bajaba las escaleras, caminando, luego, por los pasillos.  
  
Era desconcertante notar como el placer de saber a Potter en sus manos hace unos minutos se diluía, se escurría. El deleite efímero y la sensación tirante luego de haberse ido. Y quería retener aquel placer un poco más.  
  
Hacerlo volver y perpetuarlo.  
  
Debía haber alguna forma en que el placer y el daño se confundieran, y fueran juntos eficaces. Quería dañar a Potter, quería destruirlo, humillarlo, acallarlo, despedazarlo, pero hundidos en el placer.  
  
Aquello debía ser posible, de algún modo.  
  
Como esa noche, unidos, pero desentendidos.  
  
Como esa noche, el poder y el placer, y la lejanía, y la sensación palpable de estar dañándolo, mientras disfruta.  
  
Cerró sus ojos, alterado. Sacudió con ligereza su cabeza, sus cabellos realizando un movimiento delicioso sobre las facciones de su cara. Cuando abrió sus orbes plateadas, un nuevo brillo danzaba en ellas, haciéndolo reír delicadamente, mientras se adentraba en un aula vacía, aparentemente.  
  
***  
  
Seguía a sus pasos, mientras recordaba la sonrisa de Malfoy torciendo los espacios de su menta. Recordaba la sonrisa y sus extraños ojos apagándose a la luz de la nieve. No pudo sondear más allá de ese extraño gesto de sonrisa satisfecha pero en algo resignada.  
  
No pudo hurgar más allá por la simple razón que sentía sus pensamientos en blanco. Sólo seguía a sus pies de manera autómata.  
  
Antes había corrido cuando lo vio a lo lejos, subiendo hacia aquella sala escondida de astronomía. Corrió para buscarlo y entender en algo lo que sucedía.  
  
Lo siguió con el recuerdo de la noche recién pasada, de sus respiraciones, de su placer sofocante, de su manera cruel de poseerlo, mientras era desterrado para siempre de su cuerpo... Pero en ese momento, cuando lo tomaba ciego en lujuria, no lo supo.  
  
Sólo ahora, cuando lo había apartado, con su sonrisa despectiva y sus ojos apagándose.  
  
¿Y los suyos?  
  
Recordó haberlos abierto, ardorosos, para retirarse con pasos torpes. Y comenzó a seguir sus pasos.  
  
El odio... No, su deseo se le hacía insoportable. Más que eso: Insuperable. Iba a persistir por siempre, quizás. Y ya no había más.  
  
Y recordó el juego, los insultos infantiles y mordaces, esa saña infundada, ese odio cada vez más torturante, cada vez más enroscado en su piel, hasta transformarlo en ese deseo imposible de sacarlo.  
  
Le sonrió al piso congelado. Sonrió derrotado. Imitando, de alguna manera, esa misma sonrisa que amenazaba por despedazarlo minutos antes, y que sentía que lo estaba logrando.  
  
***  
  
Cuando entró al aula, aún con su sonrisa adornando su rostro pálido, sintió un golpe seco contra sus costillas, haciéndolo caer al piso. Su primera reacción fue envolver el área afectada con sus manos, abrazándose a si mismo del dolor.  
  
Apretó fuerte sus dientes, fijándose en lo difícil que se le había tornado respirar.  
  
Enfocó su visión para ver a su atacante. Allí estaba, Weasley con sus ojos celestes brillantes en ira, y en aquello que lo había acompañado los últimos tiempos.  
  
Frunció su ceño, apoyando sus anos en las baldosas para incorporarse, pero un segundo golpe fue a parar a su cadera. Luego. Vinieron decenas de patadas en su vientre, costillas, y tan sólo un puño a su mejilla, logrando hacer que escurriera un pequeño hilo de sangre de su boca, llegando ínfima hasta la base de su garganta.  
  
El pelirrojo sólo lo miraba. Ya habían cesado los golpes. Y su corazón se debatía histérico por lograr respirar.  
  
Comenzó a jadear quedo, asustado.  
  
Weasley sonrió, con crueldad.  
  
--Así te quería ver... -- Siseó mientras se agachaba para tener sus rostros juntos.  
  
Ron llevó dos de sus dedos a la barbilla de Draco, para quitarle la sangre que corría, marcando aquel delicioso camino en su piel. Cuando vio sus dedos manchados por el líquido rojizo, los llevó a su boca, succionando el sabor metálico.  
  
Draco luchaba tanto por enfocar su ademán inexplicable como por lograr respirar. Pero no podía. Sus jadeos eran, en realidad, vanos intentos de hacer que se filtrara el aire.  
  
Sintió una desesperación atrayente, morbosa, que lo hizo humedecer sus ojos grises.  
  
El pelirrojo pareció notarlo, acercando con indiferencia su oreja a la boca de Malfoy, para comprobar sus respiros. Pero no había. Cuando se retiró, sonrió complacido, trastornado.  
  
--Ya veo... estás asustado—  
  
Llevó sus manos al pecho del Slytherin, para realizar un impulso firme en él, logrando un golpeteo finísimo en su pecho. Luego, Draco tosió, sus ojos entrecerrados, aún llorosos.  
  
Llevó sus dedos a su garganta, para aliviar la falta de aire que le había afectado. Pero ahora podía respirar: quedamente, pero podía hacerlo.  
  
Le echó una mirada furibunda al Gryffindor, pero éste simplemente se retiró, yéndose quien sabía dónde.  
  
Draco bufó algo, aún en el suelo, medio retorciéndose por los golpes. Y sólo podía pensar en una cosa.  
  
En su plan... Potter... y su deseo irrevocable.  
  
"Finalmente, los dos estamos en esto... "  
  
Y cerró sus ojos, abandonándose al dolor... Esperando a que resurja... su odio renovado... su deseo asfixiante, arrastrándolo.  
  
--------  
  
notas: Bueno, decidí continuarlo desde la historia misma mejor... puede quedar medio inconexo, pero luego agarrará forma... No sé hacia que precisamente apuntará, así que acepto cualquier sugerencia. Quisiera agradecer a Mickaelle por su comentario... llegó tarde, pero no lo suficiente como para haber dado por terminada la historia (que de hecho estaba al borde de hacerlo)... como siempre, espero reviews. 


End file.
